


帝国往事

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, （没有三观的雷文作者警告用标签）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 【警告！！炼铜梗，纸片人铜，真人勿碰瓷纸片人（碎碎念）】【第二人称注意】就，假如阿光出生在灵灾前几年的加雷马帝国......他从小就流落街头,为了生存拼命挣扎,他应征入伍,成为一个少年兵。他在战争宣传中长大，最后在战场上见识到战争的残酷。他没有学过战斗和杀戮以外的解决问题的方法，于是他决定刺杀索鲁斯大帝来改变世界。老到准备死遁休假的爱梅特赛尔克：“？！！！”
Relationships: ALL光, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship
Comments: 84
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

要杀死索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。

营地里，你坐在行军床上，借着青磷灯苍白的光线，抚摸着报纸上的皇帝照片。你已经记住了他的长相，记住他脸上每一条皱纹，你的手指瘦骨嶙峋，手掌伤痕累累，腐烂的伤口流出分泌液和血水，染红了年过八旬的年迈皇帝的脸。

就是这个人让加雷马变成帝国，变成了世界上最伟大的国家。索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯一辈子都在发动战争，征服世界，对曾经驱逐加雷马人至苦寒之地的魔法种族施予报复和恩赐，给野蛮的大陆带来文明。

你回想着刚参军的时候你接纳过的这些信息，你那时候绝对不会想到，你人生里上的第一堂课，是为了让你知道你应该去杀死的人是谁。

当年你第一次走进军营课堂的时候是几岁？你那时候坐在椅子上，伸长脚尖够不着地板，你接受了一个月的军事思想教育，人生里第一次你能吃饱穿暖。其它士兵欺负你，长官会惩罚他们，你在训练场里打倒所有站在你面前的少年兵和成军人，从此整个军营里的人都对你敬畏有加。没有人再喊你“野蛮人”，“狗杂种”，没有人会对蜷缩在雪地里吃死老鼠的你拳打脚踢。在那些日子里，你多么自豪啊。你发誓你要成为最优秀的加雷马士兵，你在战场上拼命保护同伴，无论面对多么强大的敌人都毫不退缩。

你杀了很多人。

你的手上沾满鲜血，你曾经视为理所当然。所有人都会对少年兵说杀过人的士兵才是真正的士兵，何况战场上另一方也对你们毫不留情。那些人骂你们是“侵略者”，会使用诡异的力量，让盛夏的空气里出现坚冰，让一个人活生生的自燃。他们宁死也要坚决守护自己的野蛮习俗和原始生活。长官们说这些异大陆的野蛮人茹毛饮血，和野兽交配生育怪胎，还会用邪教迫害同胞，甚至会把数不清的活人献给伪神。当伪神降临，那些疯狂的怪物会日夜不停地吮吸星球的命脉，让行星快速衰竭。

刚开始，你每天都要为死去的同伴掘埋尸沟，从早到晚，你满身是泥和碎肉，你身边总是堆满了尸体。后来你在战场上发挥的力量被军团长看重，你一路高升，你必须马不停蹄地奔赴各个战场，你身边堆了更多尸体。被你亲手夺走性命的人们总是包围着你。你每晚都做噩梦，梦里都是死人。在白天你也经常看见幽灵，你无论是精神还是肉体都早已经疲惫不堪，过去的画面经常以错乱的方式出现在你眼前。你知道你脑子开始出问题了，你没有告诉任何人，因为这是软弱的象征。你还要继续战斗，守护同伴。

然而......

你听见门外传来脚步声，你抬头看一眼墙上的挂钟，时间要到了，你发现自己心里的恐慌已经烟消云散，你甚至期待起来，心脏快活得像只小鸟，在你的胸口里扑腾。

现在还是上午十点，等不到十二点，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯会死，你也会死。他偿还他的过错，你偿还你的罪孽，一切都会结束。

可能你就是为此而生的，这是你降生的使命。你无父无母，生在加雷马堆满污雪的街头，吃垃圾和死老鼠长大，你没有名字，没有年龄，没读过书，甚至不是加雷马人。可能当初是地狱张开口子把你这个恶鬼吐出来，派你来把最高贵的客人带回去。

脚步声已经很近了，你站起身，抖了一下军靴上的土。鞋底上还沾着一点血，很刺眼。

你用力眯起眼睛，收住自己凶神恶煞的目光，酝酿好一会儿，换成了较为和善的眼神。你转过头，正好和来人目光相撞。

男人是你熟悉的人，毕竟现在你在军营里也不算普通士兵了。你知道他很少穿得这么正式，这个时候反而是你有点儿奇怪。你上半身穿着染满了洗不干净的橙色污血的衬衫，下身倒还是军裤和铠甲，只是有点破旧，遍布参差不齐的线头。

你一双手都是烂糊糊的，伤口全腐烂了。这是因为上礼拜你发疯的时候一直抠挖全身的伤口，你当时还拿头撞墙，幸好伤口在头发里，现在倒是看不大出来。

男人对着你眯起眼睛，你耸了耸肩。“新的盔甲还没做好。”

“你就打算穿成这样去见陛下？”

“这是我唯一一件像样的衣服。”你补充说：“另外一件破了好几个大洞。”

衬衫是穿在盔甲里面的，你平常从来没在意过这些贴身衣服。你的标准是能穿就行。毕竟在你小时候，你习惯了穿垃圾桶里翻出来的任何布料，或者任何可以当作布料的东西。

“我洗过了，洗不掉而已，没有味道。”你又补充了一句。

男人摇了摇头，冲你叹了口气。“到时候要是陛下说你，你自己跟他解释......不过以他这几年的性格，大概不会正眼看你。”

他转过身，示意你跟上去，你维持着没有杀意的表情，用袖口里的小刀捅烂了报纸上索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯的脸，把报纸团扔到地上，快步走到男人身边。

“陛下已经八十多岁了，这次可能是他最后一次到这种边境来。”男人对你说：“不管怎么说，他肯接见你，说明他爱惜像你这样前途无量的年轻人。你是现在加雷马最年轻的千夫长，要是你成年了，你的名字里面就有‘雷姆’。现在很多眼睛看着你，不是因为你是‘雷姆’，是因为等你成年那天，你甚至可能是‘范’，明白吗？”

“范”，象征军团长的中间名。你低头看着地板，你的鞋子在向前移动着。

“所以你也要注意一下形象，皇帝陛下身边的都是贵人，以后你要去打交道的人。”

“我知道。”

你动了一下嘴唇，接下来好一阵子男人没有说话，你听着两个人的脚步声，攥紧手里的折刀。你开始想起你人生的第一段记忆，你突然发觉你不是生来就是一个流浪儿。你想起在你很小很小的时候，有人把你牵到街角，让你在那里等着。然后那个面目模糊的人背过身去，快步离开。你看着他的背影，知道他不会回来，你什么都知道，但你只是看着他的背影，一动不动。

你当时感觉到很孤独，只是你当时就已经习惯孤独了。后来你故意遗忘了跟那个人有关的记忆。他可能是你父亲，兄长，或者其他亲人。你不在乎。那天之后在他心里你死了，而你必须相信你生来就孤独一人才能活下去。

人死前就是这种感觉吗？你仔细品味着内心的感受。你很孤独，也很平静。你想起艾欧泽亚人相信的十二神，其中纳尔札尔是司掌冥界的神灵。你开始想你等一下会不会遇那对双子神，或者他们其中一个......又或许他们其实只有一个人......其余十一个神都只是一个人不是吗？假如司掌冥界的神衹真的存在，祂会怎么审判你？你一生里没有幸福，没有快乐，只有罪孽，连赎罪的方式都是杀戮。

“你还在想那个女孩的事情吗？”面前的男人突然停下脚步，你只好跟着停下来。你们两个已经走到大门口了，你能看见男人背后灰冷的光线，污浊的雪地，空气正因为皇帝陛下亲临而比往时要更为寒冷，稠密得就像固体。

你没有说话，现在你说不出话了。

你脑子里闪现出好几个场景，小心翼翼地接下你手里的草药包的白皙小手，血淋淋的屋子，一个女人抱着女孩大吼，“都是你的错……恶魔！加雷马的恶魔！”

“为什么你要害我们，为什么你要害我们啊！？”

女孩宁愿冒险穿越前线都要去摘草药救治的母亲，她卧病在床的母亲，从床上起来了，怀里抱着她吐了满地血的女儿的尸体。

“求求你，快点走...啊...我可怜的孩子...我的孩子...”

是毒老鼠的药。因为她接触了加雷马军人，村民怀疑她是间谍，强迫她喝下了毒药。

她才那么小，你在她那个年纪还没有当兵，你没有母亲，你希望她不会失去母亲。她向你道谢，那个时候你真的很高兴，你以为你救了别人。

“别再想了，我以后是会整顿军纪的，不管怎么说，找女人就不该在军营里乱来。还拜托你做那种乱七八糟的事。”男人低骂一声。

啊，是另外一件事。

你面无表情，想起不久前发生的那件事。那之后你和整个军营“朋友”的决裂了。你为你曾经当他们是朋友，享受他们的赞美，拼命保护他们而羞愧。

那是很多关在军营里的女人，里面好像还有男人。全都是士兵带回来的俘虏。你第一次远远的看见他们的时候，不知道他们是从自己家里被抓过来的平民，即便是看见士兵们裸着下半身包围这些人，看见曾经跟你最要好的“朋友”骑在一个女孩身上对你伸出手，你当时也没想到......

你发火说不能这样对投降者，俘虏们对你吐口水，说他们才不是投降者。士兵们指责你，说你忘记有多少个伙伴被这些人害死。你张口结舌，你是个傻子，你跑出门，不知道怎么办好。没多久他们说有俘虏逃跑了，你被派去抓人。那是一个女人和一个少女，同样也是一对母女，她们的儿子和兄长带着她们逃跑，你像提线木偶一样呆呆的跑在士兵当中，你觉得你或许不该追她们，她们看起来太绝望了……最后你们来到悬崖边，你什么都来不及做，你什么都没有做。那对母女跳了下去，帮助他们的逃跑的少年跪在地上大吼。你看着少年憎恶的眼神，从他的控诉里知道整件事情的真相：你的朋友们全是罪犯。

事后，士兵们没有表现出一丝罪恶感，每个人都恨你要求军团长惩处参与者，他们告发你帮助野蛮人少年逃跑，而你指责军团长罚得太轻。军团长没有把你那些往日的朋友送上法庭，也没有惩罚你，他要求你认清现实。

“你要明白。”现在，你离索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯不到几百步的距离，站在你面前的军团长在对你说话：“皇帝陛下，他是个天才，现在加雷马帝国的魔导技术天下第一......所以我们杀太多人了。”

“我们烧了他们的村子，抢走他们的粮食，把他们变成奴隶，强奸了数不清的女人。人要活不下去了，就会活活变成鬼......他们恨我们，也不敢相信自己人。你应该知道有什么才能对付鬼……只有鬼啊。”

“我不相信南方那些神话，我知道那些神话.......我相信七天和七狱都是来自人类的想象，想象来自现实。现实就是地狱。我知道你想成为一个好人，可是好人在这里活不下去，你影响不了历史，你救不了全世界的人，你只能保护你自己。你要知道，你是好不容易才有今天，能站在这里。”

你眨了一下眼睛，让自己看起来很乖巧的点了点头。

“这些我都明白。”

不，你能影响历史。索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯会死在今天，你也会死，加雷马会陷入内乱，老皇帝的后嗣没一个像他本人那样有常胜的威名。

男人看着你，你目光几乎是空洞的，他从你脸上不会看出什么。你很擅长露出这副表情。以前你做流浪儿的时候，除了找东西吃，你就是这样呆滞的看着一个地方。后来你当兵，也是用这种表情掘墓，打杂，杀人。

你一无所有，谁都不在意你，你甚至没有过去和未来，你是一具空壳。

男人果然放心收回了目光，带着你走出大门。

*

索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯本来对你来说是传说中的人物，跟他的名字会让人联想到的景象一样，他就像天上的太阳，凡人只能抬头仰望，依仗他的荣光。他无处不在，又触不可及。他已经80多岁了，你却很难想象这样的人居然是一个老人。就算是现在，你也无法想象他会衰老而死。这个人在你短暂的人生里给你的印象交错在“神明”，“怪物”，“天才”，“英雄”几个名词之间。

你是在围绕这个名字的赞美声中长大的，曾经你在许多插图和广告画里看见过他，很多画师描绘他刚登基的那时候的长相。那是一个看上去就出身高贵的年轻男性，腰杆挺直，永远穿着黑色的军礼服，脸上的肌肉看起来有点奇怪，画里面的男人看起来似乎总是不快乐的，但再仔细看你又找不出他到底哪块肌肉表露出不高兴的迹象。

你还记得很多描绘登基典礼和庆功宴的油画，彩带飘舞在晴空上，每个加雷马人都拥上街头大喊大叫，挥舞国旗，皇帝陛下被黑衣军人们重重包围，他有超然的体格，屹立在图画的中心点。

所以当你真的要去他面前时，你不禁感到惊讶。这里没有很多士兵，只有十几个戴面具的黑铠人一动不动地站在雪地里，就像是雕像。男人在铠甲纹金的皇室近卫前站住，他们看了你一眼，没有对你的穿着发表评论，只是问男人是不是你，男人说是，他们说你可以过去，男人要留在原地。

“陛下在休息，他不想见太多人。”一个近卫说道，男人点了点头，看表情他本来就没打算过去。

你的心脏跳得越来越快，你用力吸一口空气，又抬头看天。天还亮着，灰蒙蒙的，太阳到哪里去了呢？还没到一年最冷的时候，地面的积雪已经没过你脚掌，你却感觉不到冷，你从小就对冷热钝感，你只是发觉在雪地里只穿一件脏衬衫的你会有点奇怪，你可能应该表现得自然一点。不过既然长官说陛下不会用正眼看你，或许这样也没有太大关系，你不用太把自己当一回事。

走了大概三百来步，一个临时搭建的亭子出现在你面前。这里大概有二十四五个御卫亲兵，全部带着钢铁面具，你猜测他们全是纯血的加雷马人。有五个人没有戴面具，其中三个是金色长发。幕僚，还有......那几个金色长发的人转过头来看你，你认出他们的长相。你也在广告画上见过他们。

你行了一个军礼，用比较简单的礼仪道：“拜见瓦厉斯殿下，昆图斯殿下......芝诺斯殿下。”芝诺斯，你回忆着自己的发音，不太确定自己有没有念错。你记得这是瓦厉斯的儿子，在战场上初露头角的皇族，在广告画上面的他才十四岁，现在站在你面前的却是一个成年男子。芝诺斯他长得很美，美得像女人，有一双蓝色眼睛，你也有一双蓝眼睛，你觉得自己要是到他那个年纪，会比他帅气得多。

芝诺斯只是淡淡看了你一眼就移开视线，你感觉到虚无的目光，在他眼里你大概是一颗雪地里的脏石头。瓦厉斯和昆图斯多看了你一会儿，你感觉到轻蔑和厌恶。

“皇帝陛下，您要见的人来了。”瓦厉斯说道：“您和他说完之后，我们可以继续谈西南战线的事情了吧。”

瓦厉斯的口气里也有压抑着的不快。你突然明白索鲁斯之所以肯见你的原因，这个老皇帝并不想和自己的子嗣说话，而你是一个借口。

皇帝的私生活一直也是每个加雷马人喜欢谈论的话题，即使是军营里不识字的野蛮人少年兵，也会说皇帝不喜欢孩子。索鲁斯的长子死得很早，一直有传言说那个备受期待的青年是死于宫廷斗争，向外公布的死因只是遮羞布。传闻还说索鲁斯后来没有抱过他任何一个孩子，甚至连直系子孙出生的时候他都没有过问。你想起让你沦落街头的父母，觉得自己真的搞不懂这些成年人。

索鲁斯可能没有说话，又或许他说话了，但是你听不见。你看见面前几个人在你面前让开一条路，你看见纯黑色的魔导轮椅，光是指示灯就比军营里常见的给士官的轮椅复杂得多。这是轮椅——你再次感到惊讶——你抬起头看轮椅上的人，你想象过现在你看见的这个画面很多次，但你从未料到会是这个样子：常胜之王，世界之王，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯在你面前，坐在轮椅里，满脸皱纹，皮肤灰白得就像死人。他也没有你想象中高大，在诸多体格魁梧的加雷马人的环绕下，更显得这是一个枯槁的矮小老人，老人脸上有种刚打完哈欠的倦意，看起来非常脆弱。

这就是你想杀的人，将全世界卷入疯狂漩涡的恶魔，一个行将就木的干瘪老者。

你一步一步的走近他，你开始想你杀死他以后，能不能把周围几个皇孙杀死，把芝诺斯杀死。现在的索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯看起来甚至没有杀的价值，你试探着你能接近他到什么程度，你想只要有人阻拦你，你就会马上跪下来，装作激动得不能自已的模样。你开始更留神的去观察周围的人，你的余光看见皇帝深陷进眼窝的浅金色双眼维持着一种木偶一样呆滞的眼神，败叶一样的薄眼皮不住颤动，衰老的帝国皇帝像一个半生半死的罪人注视着刽子手一样死死地盯住你。你听说过皇帝御体欠安的传闻，没想到皇帝已经病到神志不清的地步了，这样的人已经无法再控制整个国家。

一直没有人阻止你，你不禁为这些在皇帝身边的人的克制感到惊讶。你直接来到距离索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯只有三步之遥的地方，你又走近一步，跪下来，假意要去亲吻他的鞋尖。你筹划着抬头的时候趁机用袖子里的小刀捅穿索鲁斯的喉咙或心脏。你已经擅长杀人，只要你出手，这个人肯定救不回来。

你察觉到在你跪下后老人的呼吸变了，你抬头时看见老人死死抓住轮椅扶手，指尖竟然深深陷入了金属扶手里，五指刺出了五个圆洞。你发现周围的空气消失了，而老人还是在用浅金色的眼睛死死盯住你。你忽然开始怀疑这个人其实不是神志不清......这是怎么回事？你的意图被察觉到了吗，那他为什么还不反击？

这是你唯一的机会，事到如今，已经没法再犹豫了。你伸手就冲向皇帝心脏的位置，狠狠地把小刀捅了进去，一直没入到刀柄，连你握刀的手指都没入进老皇帝的胸膛里。你听见周围有拔刀声，呼喊声，温热的鲜血流满了你的手，你整个脖子都淋满了血，你满是污迹的血衣又重新变成了红色。索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯再怎么矮，也是一个标准身高的加雷马族成年人，他坐着的时候都比你要高，你这时候才想起这一点。

你想用力把皇帝心口里的小刀抽出去，去杀周围的皇族，你习惯性从肘部开始用力，接下来你又用了手腕和腰部的力气。你全身顿然发冷，你双脚蹬着皇帝的轮椅，轮椅凝固在冰雪上一动不动。

你的手和你的刀还是深深陷入皇帝的胸口里，皇帝的胸肌和心室像是有向里的强大吸力，让你的手深深的陷入他的血肉里，即使你松开刀柄，你陷入他体内的手指还是被固定在远处。

这是千钧一发之间，你来不及想这种情况有多异常，你甚至来不及感到恐怖，你只是被可能会暗杀失败的慌张淹没。你在百分之一秒之内连忙环顾四周，看见一张张惊骇的脸，看见老皇帝腰间有一把枪，你立即伸手去抢那把枪，这时候你知道已经太晚了，你看见瓦厉斯对你举起了枪，你甚至能看见子弹刚刚离开了枪口。

然后你眼前一黑，你感觉自己倒了下去，你被压倒在地面上，你听见有不止一个人在大喊：“皇帝陛下。”你听见瓦厉斯的声音在说：“皇帝陛下，你为什么？”他的声音里满是恐惧。

然后你听见一个老人的声音，这是你第一次听见索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯的声音。这个声音离你很近，比你想象中要年轻。

“给我放下武器！”他的声音里竟然带有怒意。“听见没有，不许动手。真是......痛死我了。”

×

索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯受了轻伤，他自己说是轻伤，被紧急召进军营的宫廷医务官尊重他的想法，尽管他为了掩护你，脖子大动脉中了瓦厉斯一枪，半边脖子开了一个不规则的大血洞，心脏又挨了你极重的一刀，但皇室还是决定对外公布说他是轻伤。

医务官要给他包扎的时候，你的手才终于能离开他这个有吸力的心口，你被这一场无法言喻的怪异吓到了，你摔倒到地上，用力甩开他伸过来的大手。你低头看一眼自己血红的手掌，又看一眼老人血红的前襟，老人现在卸下了盔甲，黑色外套披在身上，他穿在里面的是雪白的花领衬衫，现在这件一看就价值不菲的衬衫黑红一片。他心脏上还插着你的那把刀，只能隐约看见刀柄，是你拔出自己的手指时连带着拔出来的。

你转身拔腿就逃。你没跑出两步就看见自己的双脚离地，而周围出现了摇荡的水纹，好像世界泡进了黑色的水里，你在半空中漂浮着，无法着力。你想了好一会儿，见周围的人都好端端的站着，才明白是你自己被异常的魔法困住，囚禁到飘在半空的黑色水泡里面。

加雷马族的人不能使用魔法，任何人都不可能在这种致命伤下存活。无论是你刺进他体内的刀和手指，还是瓦厉斯打错的那一枪，都足以夺走索鲁斯的性命。

你看着皇帝，想起你从前对他的印象——神明，怪物......

医务官用手术刀和镊子小心翼翼地把皇帝心脏里的小刀，以及一些碎肉和碎骨，取了出来，用针线缝好了皇帝身上的伤口，给他上药包扎。你一开始不明白医务官为何能冷静处理这个情况，直到你看见他完事收拾工具的时候打翻了药箱。你看见他的手在发抖。

治疗结束后，包围你身边的水球消失了，但是又有锁链从虚空里出现，绑紧你的手脚。你被浮在空中的锁链吊到索鲁斯身边，你见他用一种奇怪的眼神看着你，然后又移开视线，躲闪一样看向另外一边。

你不知道你该怎么看他好，你也不知道你该说什么好。

  
昆图斯是一个没有名气的皇族，他很幸运的不是对索鲁斯开枪的人，所以在瓦厉斯充当木头人的现在，他有勇气站出来，对索鲁斯说现在应该到处置暗杀者的时候了。他说你的那个长官已经被控制起来了，那毕竟是个军团长，他向索鲁斯请求对其严刑拷打审问的批准。另一方面，他认为皇帝陛下把暗杀者放得离自己这么近很不安全。像你这种年纪的暗杀者，很可能是实验室制造的杀人工具，很难说下一秒会不会自爆。

索鲁斯提着链子，把你拉到他面前，你们的脸很近，他的气息会喷到你脸上。这个老者身上没有其他老人身上的臭味，反而有植物香油的香气，即使现在混了血味，也没有变得难闻。他的头发和胡子都很长，完全是雪白的，整张脸都很干净，皱纹里没有灰尘或血污。

  
“孩子......”你听见他发出疲倦的声音，他的声音没有之前你听见的那个声音年轻了。“你是从哪里来的？”

你不想回答。你的暗杀已经失败了，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯是个怪物，你已经永远杀不死他了。但是你不想低头。你早已经决定好赴死，就在今天。

所以你思考了一下，想你该怎么样激怒他。

“离我远点......老怪物，褶子精！”你大声喊出冒犯的骂声，你在街头长大，你知道用什么语言能显得你毫无教养，粗俗不堪，又可以把人气死。“你比你死掉的老婆的腿间还要臭，臭老头！”

很好，你现在快要死了。

你从房间里阴冷的死寂，以及索鲁斯额头上的皱纹看出了这一点。你坦然的冷笑着，看着他的嘴唇，等他说出残忍的判决。你看见他的唇角深深的垮下去，他很不高兴，你能从他的眼睛里看出惊愕，和另外一种更复杂的负面情绪。一种你还看不懂的情绪。

“皇帝陛下，我这边有一个擅长用刑的人。”昆图斯说道：“我保证能让他在死之前把嘴巴放干净，好好向您请罪。”

“他不用向我请什么罪。”最终，索鲁斯的嘴唇却吐出了这样的话。“你在说什么浑话啊昆图斯......他这么小，还是个孩子，童言无忌。”

你愣住了。因为索鲁斯这话说得，仿佛被骂的不是他一样。

昆图斯也呆住了，他走前一步，然后立即莫名害怕得一个激灵，双膝向下跪倒在地上。

“皇帝陛下，不管他年纪多小，他想刺杀皇帝......”

索鲁斯似乎动怒了，他用力拍一下扶手。明明已是耄耋老翁，金属椅居然被他敲裂开一个口子。“刺杀皇帝......你说谁想刺杀皇帝？我脖子上的伤是瓦厉斯打的，你们就在旁边看着他开枪......唔，痛死人了......”

他皱起受伤那一侧的脸，伸手过去虚虚掩住伤口。“要不是皇帝陛下我福大命大，今天就要是传位让贤的日子。哼，你们就是想要这个吧？”

昆图斯目瞪口呆，瓦厉斯也瞪大眼睛，他动身走过来跪下。

芝诺斯好像是没反应过来，他抬起头看这边，意识却似乎不在这里。他的蓝眼睛像一块水晶一样空洞无物。索鲁斯也没有找他麻烦，索鲁斯根本没有看他。又或许芝诺斯是知道索鲁斯不会理会他，才在原地一动不动的站着。

“是......是我罪该万死。”瓦厉斯的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的。“我想要猎一只兔子......没想到居然误伤了陛下。请责罚我。”

“那你可真会误伤的......”索鲁斯不依不挠。“瓦厉斯，你打了这么多仗，枪法怎么还是这样烂？”

“是......是因为我是从达尔马斯卡不眠不休的赶过来......我精神不好。今天的阳光太刺眼了......”

“这样啊......哼，我就当是这回事了。”索鲁斯眯起眼睛。“这次饶你一命，滚吧，记得带上你亲爱的家里人。”

芝诺斯直接转身走出大门，他可能就是在等曾祖父的这句话。瓦厉斯在原地僵硬了十秒，是反应过来的昆图斯把他扶了起来，带他出门。

你呆呆看着这一幕，你搞不明白了，为什么每次情况都能以如此不可理喻的方式，偏离你所想的计划。

现在索鲁斯的目光又落到你身上了，你注意到这一点之后，又见他再一次移开目光。

你很奇怪，索鲁斯为什么总是躲着你的视线？

“好累......现在你也该累了吧？”老人重重的叹一口气，他的声音好像又变得年轻了，然而他的眼神却比方才要苍老得多。“你想去洗澡换衣服，还是先睡一会儿，还是吃点心？”

你哑口无言，这次你是真的不知道说什么好了。

“......抱歉，我有点不知道怎么和小孩子相处了。”你看见他苦恼的按住自己的额头。“还是先给你洗澡好了......顺便看看你有没有受伤。”


	2. 第二章

索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯是一个怪物。他不仅是怪物，还是一个发疯的怪物。  
  
你赤身裸体站在热水里，品味着自己刚下的定论。你对你的判断深信不疑，你不知道应该怎么样面对你奇怪的处境：你双手向前，从手腕到肱二头肌都被黑色的，黑烟凝聚而成的以太锁链捆绑在一起。你头发被泡沫和护发精油粘成一团，你脖子和前胸后背上都是泡泡，而索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，加雷马帝国的开国皇帝，正坐在这瓷白浴缸边上，用湿布小心擦拭去你满手的血痂，然后让锁链把你的双手吊到头顶，举起莲蓬头把你从头到脚的泡沫冲洗干净。  
  
你看见他重重的叹了口气，想不明白他在想什么。然后你看见他把手伸到你腿间，你皱起脸，见他搓了一把泡沫到你尿尿的地方。  
  
你恶狠狠地盯着他，把滑到嘴边的“老变态”吞下去。之前他脱你衣服的时候你就骂过他无数次，他无动于衷，只是伸手打一个响指，随即你全身的衣服就变成了碎片，连内裤都没留下来。他扫视你遍布全身的丑陋伤口，当时他枯木一样粗糙的手直接伸进你股间，你看见他浅色的金眼睛一度变得冰冷。  
  
“......至少在现在给我稍微乖一点，孩子。”索鲁斯那时候的声音和平常不一样，他那双又薄又皱的嘴唇吐出来的声音阴寒刺骨，仿佛是对亡者下达判决的死神的声音，是让你从骨头开始冷起来的声音。那完全不是老人的声音，甚至不像人类的声音。  
  
你的身体被这个声音冻结在原地，你见他继续说：“不要以为我真的完全没有生你的气......你这个......臭小子，不要逼我操你。”  
  
索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯当时在把你推进正在灌注热水的浴缸里，他不知道为何突然生起闷气来了。你看着他因阴暗情绪而变浑浊的浅金色眼睛，不知道自己露出了什么表情。  
  
你经历过无数战场，但在那一会儿，在这个衰老皇帝身上，你第一次感觉到一种庞大的，无形的，绝对黑暗的恐怖正向你倾倒下来。你几乎不能呼吸了。你一言不发的看着这个老人，在你眼里他逐渐变得不像老人，而是什么庞大的，黑暗的，有很多脸的，全身被亡者的怨念包围的怪物......  
  
你很熟悉亡者的怨念，你每天都能看见幽灵，你能看见那些死去的士兵和平民，看见那些你杀死的人。你不知道他们是鬼魂还是你的妄想。你只知道自己早晚会陷入谵妄，沦为疯人。然而在你面前的这个名为索鲁斯的怪物，他身边缠绕的冥暗是你之前无法想象的厚重，他的黑暗似乎肆意延伸出你的感知之外，甚至延伸出世界尽头......仿佛整个死者世界的亡魂都缠绕着这匹怪物，依靠在他背上。  
  
于是你沉默下来，任由他清洗你的身体。他枯枝一样的手指滑过你全身的新旧伤痕，避开了所有腐烂模糊的血肉。你又听见他叹气，他洗得比你自己动手洗要仔细得多。  
  
他同样仔细地给你洗干净了尿尿的地方和两股之间，没有多余的动作，没让你觉得太尴尬。然后他叫你坐到浴缸里，你照做了，结果他抓起你的小腿肚子，把你的脚趾都清理干净。泡泡弄得你脚掌很痒，你忍不住用力踢他，你发现你平常可以直接把成年人踢飞出去十几米的力度，竟然拿这个风烛残年的老人一点办法都没有。  
  
“真是的……”老皇帝抹掉溅到他脸上的泡泡，咽下了后半句话，你看着他站起来，开始脱下自己身上的衣服，一直到一丝不挂。他脖子以下的身体看起来一点都不老，肌肉虬结的雄躯因长期包裹在铠甲里，如雪一般苍白。不过，他的苍白中透着死尸一样的腐黑。你的目光从他形似鹰爪的手移动到他双腿间吊着的阳物。你很少看见这种东西，不由得多看了两眼，成年男子的那东西又大又丑，和你的手臂一样粗，同样呈现出尸身的颜色。  
  
他打开热水，走到悬挂式莲蓬头下给自己清理身体，从背后看，他洗澡的样子似乎和澡堂里的一般士兵无异。尽管你很少看见别人洗澡。你在少年兵中也是特别矮的一个，你不喜欢脱光衣服站在一群比你高大的男性中间，所以往往会错开时间过去澡堂。  
  
索鲁斯早年的军旅生活应该和你现在过的日子差不多，即使他是纯血加雷马人，一开始也是在部队里过着清苦的生活。你本来想象出一个疯狂而充满权欲的恶魔，这样的恶魔吸食着人类最丑陋的一面爬上王座，从此锦衣玉食，名震天下。  
  
然而在你面前的这个怪物，你从他眼里看不见一丝贪婪，他和你一样，全身上下都没有幸福者的那种气息。他甚至和你一样被亡者缠绕，而纠缠着他的亡灵远远比你身上的要多，万倍以上。  
  
他把你洗干净后，随从的皇室亲卫出现，给你递上干净的衣服。你从来没有穿过这种像水一样柔软的贴身布料，披到你身上的黑色外套比羽毛还轻，却温暖得像火炉。你穿上衣服后，双手仍然缠着锁链，你被索鲁斯提进一间比二十人的士兵宿舍还要宽阔的客房里，又脱了一次衣服。御用医务官给你处理伤口，索鲁斯命令他不许用镇痛剂，医务官就直接用火烧过的手术刀割掉你全身的腐肉，在伤口上涂上火辣辣的草药。确实很痛，但这种痛你早就习以为常，你让自己维持着木然的表情，全身一动不动。  
  
你又听见索鲁斯叹气，“给他上镇痛吧……”老人对你挑起半边眉毛。“你的伤口是你自己挖成这样的。”他说了这句莫名其妙的话。确实如此，但跟他有什么关系。  
  
“你恨我直接来杀我不就行了。”索鲁斯又在自言自语。“你不过是个小孩子，人类的小孩在你这个年纪字都没认全，你没必要恨自己.......再怎么说有问题的是利用小孩子的成年人吧。”  
  
“我不是小孩子！”你陡然生起气来，甚至气得第一次和索鲁斯说话。  
  
“喔？”索鲁斯扬起眉毛：“那你多大了？”  
  
“我是千夫长，我杀了很多人。”  
  
“所以你多大了？或者我换个方式问，你今年几岁？”  
  
你无法回答这个问题，你从小流落街头，你不知道你被抛弃的时候是几岁，也不清楚那之后过了多少个夏天。你不是擅长记事的人，你身边从来没有日历。  
  
“这个跟你没关系！”你只好气冲冲地说道。“你多活了几年，又怎么样，你身上背负的责任，我同样能背负。”  
  
索鲁斯脸上的戏谑消失了，他的视线又移开了一会儿，他第一次露出这种表情，好像把目光投向很遥远……遥远得难以想象的地方。  
  
“臭小子……”索鲁斯的手对你伸出来，你以为他要打你，你想你反正也逃不了，就站在原地冷冷的盯着他看。  
  
结果他却用很轻的力气摸起了你的头发。  
  
“你根本不知道你在说什么......”他的目光仍然是空洞的，好像不是在和你说话。“......从来都是这样，什么都不知道。”  
  
*  
  
索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯很明显对你有偏见，你实在想不明白他为什么让你活下来。他是个怪物，是盘桓在世界上的大恶魔。他一定是有不可告人的邪恶目的，可是你完全没有头绪。  
  
给你吃水果蛋糕和酸奶，跟他邪恶的计划有什么联系吗？你盯着面前的点心，跪坐在地毯上苦思冥想，他见你谨慎地避开不坐现成的沙发椅，没有发表评论，只是站在那里端详着你。你不喜欢他的表情，他看你像是端详食盆前的小狗。  
  
“你不喜欢吃甜食吗？”他问道。  
  
“......不喜欢。”  
  
“那你喜欢吃什么？”  
  
“跟你没关系。“你摸一下自己的手腕，他之前解除了新的锁链，并且严令你不可以离开他的视线。当然，你把这话当耳边风。  
  
“你为什么不杀我？”你怀疑的盯着他。“差不多够了吧，不要把我当小孩哄。我知道你不喜欢小孩。”  
  
“也看是什么小孩......”索鲁斯又叹了一口气，他怎么总是叹气呢。人们都说整天叹气容易变老，索鲁斯已经够老了，会不会很快就要老死了？  
  
“要是你不是小孩倒好办......我也不用对你留情。”索鲁斯走到你面前，单膝跪下来，即使是这样，他仍然能俯视你。你看见他伸手过来，抚摸你的颈动脉。你的心脏揪紧了，这只是条件反射，你知道他不会突然杀死你，他早就该杀你了，到现在还没动手说明他打着其他坏主意。  
  
他摩挲着你大动脉上的皮肉，好一会儿没再说什么，只是把手收回去，拿起矮桌上的点心。  
  
“好了……小孩子不要挑食，也别撒娇了。”他用勺子拨弄奶油上的草莓。“来，爷爷喂你吃，你就是想要这个吧。”  
  
你看见他唇角的笑意，他肯定是想捉弄你。你立即想跳起来，结果黑烟锁链却适时出现，把你牢牢固定在地毯上。  
  
你只好抓着地毯上的毛皮，屈辱的被他掐住下巴撬开嘴唇。  
  
水果蛋糕的味道甜蜜得惊人，你第一次吃到这种东西，不禁全身发抖，感觉像是吞下了一块滑溜溜的冰。你想伸手捂住喉咙，但是锁链把你绑得死紧，索鲁斯轻轻敲了敲你的额头，你莫名感觉到一道思绪被他吸走了。  
  
“结果还是很喜欢吃啊……果然是小孩子。”他摇了摇头，没等你把嘴里的奶油解决，又用勺子挖下一大团奶油塞进你的嘴巴里。这种感觉太古怪了。你发出呜咽的声音，想缩起身体，他又马上喂了第三勺进你嘴里，同样有很多奶油。奶油从你嘴巴边冒出来，白色的稠浆流下你的下巴，流到你衣服上。  
  
混蛋。你看见他眯起眼睛笑，欣赏你的惨状。他看你快把嘴里的奶油都吐光了，才拿出手帕来给你擦干净嘴。  
  
“所以说给我乖点。“索鲁斯说道：“挑食是坏毛病，因为讨厌我而不吃饭比挑食更蠢。”  
  
你很生气。你可以接受被杀，但你很讨厌在这个人面前丢脸。你磨着牙努力吞下嘴里的奶油，他让锁链松开你的手，你自发把甜点一扫而空。你的喉咙迫不及待的把甜滋滋的水果吸下去，你担心他又要“喂你”。结果他只是一直看着你，带着一种高深莫测的笑，只是这样观察着你。  
  
之后你又换了一次衣服，你把脏衣服扔到一边，一丝不挂的时候，他走过来把你全身的绷带拆下来了。他的手摸过你身上每一处的伤口，你全身微微发热，伤口都在发痒。你低着头，看见自己的伤口都在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
  
你的身体变得完璧无瑕，连一块疤痕都没剩下来。你疑惑地看着他，见他在用异术给你治好伤之后，走到床边躺上去。他打着哈欠，瞥了眼你，说：“反正你无论怎么样也不会记住教训。”  
  
“你是什么怪物？”你终于忍不住问他这个问题。  
  
他已经钻进被子里了，他的床很大，他拍了拍他身边的枕头。  
  
“睡觉。明天我再告诉你。”  
  
你莫名其名的看着他，见他脸上的皱纹又变多了。  
  
“是叫你睡到这边来，难道你想睡在地上？”  
  
“我可以不睡觉。”  
  
“那会长不高的。”索鲁斯把一个小抱枕扔给你。“别的都无所谓，吃饭睡觉这种事情上给我听话一点，你知道我会想办法让你听话。”他说完打了个哈欠。这个时候他确实有点像精力不足的老人了，脸上已经有了困意。  
  
你想起自己被索鲁斯灌奶油的那会儿，不禁皱起脸。你实在想不明白索鲁斯为什么要你这个野蛮人刺客睡他枕边，于是你也没多想，只是直接走过去爬到床上，在索鲁斯旁边躺下来。  
  
他给你盖好了被子，然后按熄了房间的灯。在黑暗里，你又听见他叹气，他为什么老叹气呢？当你又在想这个问题时，你听见他说：“晚安。”  
  
他的声音很含糊，说得别别扭扭的，你没有回答。  
  
你只是看着天花板，你打算一直看天花板直到早上，你对自己的意志力有自信，你曾经为了执行任务在连续五天时间睁着眼睛聚精会神，但是这次你失败了。  
  
你不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，好像就是沾床的不久之后。你突然睁开眼睛，清晨的阳光已经照亮了你的脸，窗外传来鸟叫声。  
  
在你枕边的年迈皇帝已经不见了，让昨天的事情在你记忆里变得像扭曲的梦境。而你仍然在梦里。你爬下你睡过最大最软的床，你的身上仍然穿着漂亮过头的衣服，你环视卧房，寻找大门的位置，等你找到的时候，门正好向你的方向打开了。  
  
索鲁斯走了进来，你僵硬的站在原地，看着他向你走过来，你的下颌骨有种碰到枯树枝的感觉，他又用手指抬起你的下巴，端详你的脸。  
  
“你还在这里......”他又在说奇怪的话了。“好吧，那你以后就别想逃掉了。”  
  
“你不杀我，我也不会为你所用。”你用最冰冷的声音说道：“我不会再上战场了，也不会再为你杀人。”  
  
“你不该满脑子这种事情。”索鲁斯道：“我想好了，你应该学魔法......就算你学不好。”  
  
“......？”  
  
“还有象棋，马术和舞蹈，既然你落到我手里了，我就应该把你培养得像样一点。这些你以前学过吗？”  
  
你对这三样一窍不通，不如说你甚至不知道这三个词怎么写。尽管无论是哪个国家的语言文字，只要放在你面前你就能认出来，这是你奇妙的天赋。你只是不会写。  
  
“我都会。”你警觉的说：“我没兴趣。”  
  
“看来是不会。”索鲁斯眯起眼睛，你直觉告诉你大事不妙，这个臭老头很可能又要耍坏心眼了。然后你见他说道：“那么从舞蹈开始吧，你这个年纪开始学正好，可以让你变柔韧一些......”  
  
“我不会学的！”  
  
“由不得你。”索鲁斯耸耸肩，“死心吧，我会给你找个好老师......你大概会挺喜欢他。”  
  
索鲁斯说后半句的语气好像不是很高兴。  
  
*  
  
索鲁斯让人把早餐端过来，然后说他要离开两天，让你乖乖的待在他的房间里，每日三餐都会有人送饭过来。  
  
这里是军营最好的客房，即使是在边境，这个军营偶尔也会有王公贵族过来视察，所以总是准备好这种房间的。加雷马崇尚武力，有权力的贵族往往也是高级军官。总之，你自己一个人在房间里过两天会住得很舒服，索鲁斯临走之前把一本书扔到你怀里，你翻开一看，上面全是你没见过的文字，一如既往的，你一眼就看懂了你没见过的文字。  
  
书里有很多精美的插图，第一页写着“给孩子的第一本魔法启蒙书（适用于0～3岁幼儿），克利斯提尼著，阿尼德罗出版社”。  
  
你翻开目录，第一章写的是一种叫做“创造魔法”的东西，第二章是“来了解元素吧”，第三章是“你马上就要知道以太是什么了”......你抬头去看索鲁斯。  
  
“唔......目录有打叉的那些是，那个章节你反正学不会的意思。”  
  
你有点不爽，索鲁斯甚至不是轻蔑，是用陈述事实的口气说这话。  
  
“但我没有说你不用学，只是不需要学会用，你要理解基本原理。”有人敲门，是送早餐的人来了。索鲁斯走过去开门，接过餐盘，把一杯牛奶，蔬菜沙拉，培根鸡蛋端到你面前。他把牛奶放到你嘴边让你喝下去，你在喝的时候不小心瞄见门口，房门还开着，门外是你之外见过的皇家御卫，正瞪大眼睛，跟傻了似的。  
  
“我想想......两天够你看完的吧。回来我会考试，不及格的话......”老皇帝又眯起眼睛：“我这两天会想好惩罚你的办法。”  
  
你把书合起来，“你不觉得我这两天会逃跑吗？”  
  
“当然觉得了。”索鲁斯伸手打了一下响指，房间门应声合上，把那个送餐的御卫隔到了外面。同时你觉得手腕一热，你低下头，却什么都没看见，你的皮肤上连个伤疤都没有。  
  
“这也是我给你的考验。”他说道：“要是你觉得能跑掉，就尽管跑好了。”  
  
说完之后，他整个人凭空消失在空气中。  
  
tbc


	3. 第三章

邪恶的怪物皇帝索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯扔了一本幼儿读物给你，留下威胁就消失在空气当中，你倾向于怀疑他根本没走，只是隐去身形，挖坑给你跳。尽管这样的行为根本莫名其妙，毫无意义，然而自从你看见索鲁斯大帝本人后你就没看见他做过有道理可言的事情。

你看书里的目录，第一章就被索鲁斯画了一个叉，被用叉涂掉的小节有不少，一个个叉号和前一页的“适用于0～3岁幼儿”交相辉映，你不可能感觉不到侮辱。

你冷静地翻开第一章。第一章写着世界上人人都会创造魔法，能够运用庞大的魔力制造任何东西，连婴儿都会本能的使用创造魔法实现自己的愿望，人类可以简单的利用封印在水晶里的“概念”创造出别人构思好的物品，人类，尤其是首都亚马乌罗提的市民，有义务和责任通过创造管理局便利的共享彼此的构思，一起为推动全世界的福祉而努力......

你看得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，你知道这个世界上当然是没有创造魔法的，不然人间哪里会有这么多不幸呢。索鲁斯看来是给了你一本童话故事，他可能是老糊涂了，找错了书。这个推论是有道理的，索鲁斯迄今为止对你做的所有事情或许都能用老年痴呆的症状解释。

你当看故事一样看完半本书，感想是插图画得很好看，书页上的文字从你的眼球直达你的后脑勺，又从你脑壳上飘走了。你打了个哈欠，站起来看见窗外太阳高挂在天空正中，早晨的模糊感在视野中消失了，你想索鲁斯就算再有耐心，也不会躲在这房间里看你看书到现在。

你于是拉开窗户，低头看下面的雪地，窗下是有落脚点的，以你的身手可以轻松爬到一楼，再翻墙离开。索鲁斯是不死的怪物，你现在杀不死索鲁斯，留在这里就没有意义。只是，现在你有点不够走运，你发现楼下面有人，而且是有很多人。

芝诺斯站在楼下，他身边围了三十多个军人，他脚下还横七竖八倒下了十几具不知死活的躯体。血和鞋印把雪地折腾得乱七八糟，芝诺斯手上拿着一把军刀，他脚边插有四种武器：斧，枪，弓，剑......你看出来了，他在让士兵给他陪练，给他试用各式武器。

他身边的士兵都比他年长，穿着御卫或高等军官的制服，肯定全都是高手。这些人拿着趁手的兵器，面对这个尝试新武器的芝诺斯，却战战兢兢，如履薄冰。你听说过关于芝诺斯的一些传闻：芝诺斯是个嗜血的天才，他会重用有能者，也会顺手杀死他觉得没用的人，这些人之所以害怕，不是不敢对皇族下手，而是生怕自己竭尽所能，还是被芝诺斯判定为废物杀死。

在你观察的这一会儿，芝诺斯又打倒了好几个人。你看着剩下的人两股战战，而芝诺斯的表情越来越不耐烦，他眼里杀意高涨。

你开始想，或许加尔乌斯家的人都是怪物，他们体内流淌着拥有邪恶力量的血，这种血液赋予他们使魔法的能力，以及古怪的体能。

你对付不了索鲁斯，但是，你开始想，或许你可以了解一下芝诺斯。芝诺斯不过比你大十来岁而已……就当是十来岁吧。粗略一算等于和你年纪相仿。

你翻身跃到窗外，又利落的从半空跳下，顺利在芝诺斯面前平稳着落，顺手就捡起插在雪地上的斧头，旋身往芝诺斯腰间劈上去。

芝诺斯反应很快，举刀架住你的斧头，你直接松开斧柄，身体借力跳起蹬着芝诺斯的刀，跃上他头顶上，伸手勒住他的脖子往下扣。这招能带倒很多下盘不稳的武者，甚至能直接扭断人的脖子，然而芝诺斯比你遇到过的任何敌人都要敏捷，刀光闪电般劈来，你只好利用他身体转向的角速度在地上滚一圈，又拿起掉在地上的弓箭，直接连发三次三箭。

你的箭雨铺成一瞬间的罗网，你预料芝诺斯会闪避或者停顿一下挥刀劈开箭雨，这样他会有一瞬间露出好几处破绽。然而，你却看见他竟然俯身直接向你冲来。

他的身躯庞大，不可避免的中了数箭，但都不是致命伤，他似乎感觉不到痛，行动速度没有半丝迟缓。这样一来，他就反而能及时抓住你的破绽了，你谋划失败，吓了一跳，连忙把弓向他的脸丢过去，你身体瘦小，尤其是和在加雷马族当中也体格惊人的芝诺斯相比，你简直是大象脚边的小老鼠，这让你有了极大的优势。你又捡起地上的枪和单手剑，你把剑抛到空中，然后利用这柄给芝诺斯这种体格的人使用的大型长枪让身体腾空而起，在空中双手抓住了剑......你发现芝诺斯没有出招了，他就站在那里，你咬紧牙关全力劈上去，刀锋切开他的肩甲。

你看见他在笑。

他满脸血污，对你露出让你心慌的微笑，然后挥刀把你逼退。你后跃几步后小心翼翼的和他保持好十步的距离，芝诺斯的十步。这个皇族还是在冲你笑，看起来疯疯癫癫的。

他身上中了数箭，肩膀挨了你一刀，尽管都不是致命伤，但要是一般人，这种时候要么在打退堂鼓，要么麻痹了痛觉面无表情。可是这个人却笑得很满足的样子。你想他果然是继承了索鲁斯血脉的人，看着就精神不太正常。他可能也是不死之身，所以才故意受这么多伤。

“不错，不错....这可真是意外之喜。”你见他调整持刀的姿势，又举手拦下反应过来想扑到你身上的士兵。他的蓝眼睛始终直勾勾地盯着你。“让我好好感受一下，你可以让我兴奋到什么程度吧。”

他看你的眼神是你从未看见过的，就像一头常年饥肠辘辘的金色雄狮，突然发现了一场盛筵。他的气势比野兽更加野兽，蓝色的眼睛里有种让人背脊发冷的纯粹，不像是人类的眼睛。你寻思假如他是雄狮，大概也不会因为抢夺了其它雄狮的领地和妻子就满足，而是会永远争斗下去。他不会轻易杀死和他实力相等的雄狮，也不会在意母狮和幼崽，这是一个没有正常欲望，只是热衷于战斗的怪物。

你举起剑，不一会儿就又和他过了数十回合。你逐渐感到吃力，他认真起来了，发挥出的实力显然在你之上。你的实战经验丰富，最擅长的是利用身体矮小的优势保全性命同时寻找一击必杀的办法。现在你许多时候都不得不全神贯注去化解他的招式，几乎没有进攻的机会。你完全陷入了被动。要是你长得再高一点，你现在已经输了。

你也发现芝诺斯没有发挥出所有实力，这显然也是看在你的年龄，他似乎不想直接杀死你或者对你造成导致残疾的伤害，而是期待着你使出更有力的杀招。他和方才的士兵也是这样战斗的，他会引导士兵使出所有招数，而不是选择最简单快捷的办法结束战斗。你感觉难过了，你杀不了索鲁斯，现在看来你也杀不死芝诺斯，你身上几下子多了十几道伤口，你看见他逐渐露出有点无聊的表情。

“够了。”

他最后一次把你打飞出去，你本来可以用剑刺穿雪地稳住退势，但是你心念一动，攥紧剑柄，让自己的身体撞碎围墙，你摔倒在碎石之间，喘着粗气，浑身的灰和血。你爬起来，见他居高临下的站在那里，对你说：“......算了，既然你有点才能，我就饶你一命。士兵，告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

你原本没有名字，现在的名字是进军营后被随便赋予的代号......首先，把这些抛到一边吧，你才不想乖乖听加尔乌斯的话呢。

现在你离芝诺斯有好一段距离，周围的士兵本来就惧怕芝诺斯，见不用护驾，之前又退后了几步。你的脊椎痛得发烫，背后墙洞对你后背吹着冷风。

你松开攥住剑的手，弓下身，在所有人反应过来之前，转身炮弹一样越过墙洞冲出去，逃离了军营。

*

在跳下去和芝诺斯对战之前，你就策划好了逃跑的路线。这里是前线边境，一旦离开了饱经炮火洗礼的城市，就只有荒原，战场，废弃的农田和村庄。要是走远离加雷马的方向，即使能安然横穿陷阱密布的交战区，也会遇到高度警戒的异国士兵建立的防线。他们不会管从加雷马占领区来的人长得怎么样说什么话，你一旦落入他们手里，就会被直接杀死或者严刑拷打，逼问加雷马的军事机密。即使你已经决定叛国，在积年累月的血仇下，他们既不会相信你嘴巴完好无损时说出来的情报，也不敢让你好好的活太久。

所以你最好是挑选警戒较低的路线跑，也就是说往加雷马的领地里跑，再从另外一头翻山越岭，到东海岸找一艘船。你暂时想到的最佳目的地是黄金港。你好歹也是个军官，很了解世界各地的情形。多玛是不堪一击，黄金港却是一个聚宝盘，那里尽管也有帝国的势力，但是帝国不愿意直接摧毁一处财源。大隐隐于市，在众多势力的拉锯之下，你只是一个灰头土脸的穷小子，谁也不会在意你。

连芝诺斯也打不过这件事多少让你有点丧气，但这时候自杀没有意义，这件事的重点在于，你没有比芝诺斯弱很多，至少你们之间实力的鸿沟没有到你和索鲁斯之间的程度。你确信自己只要再努力一点，用不了一年半载就会比芝诺斯强。你心想你必须打倒芝诺斯，然后逼问他加尔乌斯家的秘密。你想知道为什么他们会是怪物。

现在你还不是全无希望。

你担心会被抓回去，一口气连续跑了四天三夜，中途几乎没有休息，也没有进食。你的体能一直很好，你可以光靠喝在手上融化的雪水活好几天，而不像别人那样晕过去。加雷马的边境一直是向外扩展的，你跑过许多废墟，故意绕开人类的聚居地，第五天，你第一次睡觉，之后你就只在山林里睡觉。你野外求生的能力在进入部队之前就相当不错，爬上树睡觉，寻找冬眠的蛇抓在手里捏死，钻木生火吃肉这一类事情你做得轻车熟路。要不是因为生吃蛇容易生病，而你暂时没有养病的时间，你也不打算生火。在寒冷的冬天，你总会刻意让寒气浸透你的身体，这样你就能很好的适应寒冷，不会冻伤。

曾经部队里的人在得知你的这种御寒能力后，认为你是怪物，一直有谣言说你是从研究所里出来的改造人。他们总说你比一般人顽强得多，你搞不清楚这是真的，还是只是因为他们太过养尊处优。他们必须要靠火焰，房屋和毛皮才能度过极地的冬天，有时候只要缺少燃料就会冻死，你觉得这很不可思议。

要是你真的比寻常人强壮，那么你就更不能在没有完成使命的情况下轻易死去。

第七天，你在树上做梦，你梦见了索鲁斯。

梦里的索鲁斯站在有许多高大圆柱的白石的厅堂前，你已经看过一些书，也走过很多地方，于是知道这是旧时加雷马共和国时期名门府邸常见的建筑风格。在你面前的索鲁斯也很年轻，他看起来和现在芝诺斯一样年轻。尽管你没见过这样子的他，但是一看见他，你莫名的肯定他就是索鲁斯。

索鲁斯面前站着一个中年男人，这个人长得和索鲁斯有几分相似。面对悠哉的微笑着的索鲁斯，男人面容憔悴，不时伸手按自己的眉心。

“......确实，你是前无古人，恐怕也后无来者的‘索鲁斯’，本来你母亲一直认为这个名字会给你很大压力，影响你的心性......结果你远远超越了所有人对你的期望......尤其是这几年，我们都......越来越不认识你。”

索鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，他注意力并不集中，大概只有一瞬间落在面前的男人身上。

“你现在是国内最了不起的年轻人......每一位长老都相信你早晚把整个加雷马收入囊中，年轻人都爱戴你，有数不清的少女希望成为你的妻子......你为什么，要在这种时候做出这样的事情来？”

“我给整个村子付了封口费，但有些人不肯收，他弟弟不肯罢休，他说要杀了你这个强奸犯！”

你愣住了。你很奇怪你怎么会看见这种情景？是因为你满脑子都是索鲁斯的罪恶，脑子里出现了幻想吗？

然后你看见索鲁斯笑了一声。“强奸犯？你也不必听那种血口喷人的一面之辞吧。”

中年男人皱着眉：“他说了，你把他绑得全身都是勒痕，那人昏迷到现在还没醒......”

“这也太蛮不讲理了吧。我操了他，就说明我强暴了他？”

“不然难道你想娶一个男人！”

“这不是显而易见的吗？”

“你......”

中年人显示有好一会儿喘不上气来，他圆瞪着眼睛看索鲁斯，整个表情都凝固了足足一分钟。

等他终于喘上气来，他似乎想对索鲁斯发火，但是他一直没发作，只是扭曲着脸孔，顾忌着什么似的慢慢收拢脾气。

“他甚至不是加雷马族......”

“他会给你生下你的孙子。”索鲁斯看起来厌倦这场对话了，打了个哈欠，转身就走。“剧院好像快开了......就体恤一下你刚从军队回来，马上又要成家立业的儿子吧，再见了。”

他举高手，用扭了好几下手腕的奇怪动作道别，留下赤红着脸，呆若木鸡的父亲在原地。

你也站在原地，敲了好几下自己的头壳。你确定你一定是在做梦。这种情况一定是，索鲁斯的不按牌理出牌给你留下了过于深刻的印象，导致你做出这种怪梦来。还有一个原因可能是你确实在于索鲁斯的名字。

你在进军营后才识字层面上（而不是神秘本能上）认识了几个字词，身为加雷马军人，好吧，前加雷马军人，你最熟悉的两个词就是索鲁斯（Solus）和索尔（Sol）。这两个现代的流行词其实非常古老，索尔的意思是“太阳”，据说在遥远的黑暗时代，加雷马这块土地上的部落信奉过名为索尔的太阳神。而索鲁斯这个词源自索尔，尽管有积极的含义，但也经常在句子里表达孤独，唯一的意思。

索鲁斯大帝仿佛在命名日那天开始就注定成为光芒万丈独一无二的索鲁斯大帝，连更改为帝制后在建筑上和衣物上流行起来的黑色和金色的搭配也微妙的契合这个名字。唯一的太阳和唯一的孤独，纯白冰原上普照大地的金光和孤独幽深的黑暗。这一切精妙得仿佛某种刻意的安排，跟倾向于失序的宇宙格格不入，导致你甚至因此有点怀疑这个世界的真实。

打发时间的思考到此为止。看起来你暂时没办法让自己醒过来，这一定是因为你这些天真的太累了。

你用力敲打脑袋，还是没有成功让自己醒过来，眼前的画面逐渐变淡，黑暗降临，你低头看见自己脚下的地板变成了一种被抛光过的浅色石头，这种地板在你熟悉的战场和军营都很少见。

有人在黑暗中向你走来，你看着他的身影接近，没有听见脚步声。他越走越近，你发现你错误判断了你们之间的距离。他很高大，甚至远远比加雷马人和精灵都要高大，你看着他一步一步走近，他来到你面前时，你发现他比三个你都要高。

他穿着一身黑袍，戴着半遮脸的白色面具，全身有种轻盈的透明感，仿佛一个幽灵。

在梦里看见这种莫名其妙的生物，倒不是怪事。你抬头看他，他正视着前方。

“哈迪斯那个人啊……”他用一种带着责怪的口吻说话：“居然让年幼无知的孩子怀孕，真是连我也被吓得全身发冷了。”

你吓了一跳，转头看自己后面，发现你身后是个卧房，有人蜷缩在大床的被子上，被子下伸出一截小臂和大腿，赤裸的。

刚刚你才看见过的年轻的索鲁斯坐在床边，半抬着脸面无表情的看着面具人。索鲁斯衬衫的纽扣大开，裤子的拉链也没有拉上，半勃的阴茎大剌剌的正对着你的脸，你赶紧移开视线。

“在这个时代，有些人十二岁就该独当一面，十四岁差不多也能做孩子的父亲了。”索鲁斯对面具人耸耸肩。“你知道他本来的命运吗......作为孤儿，被长老们安排娶个素未谋面的少女，要是瘦骨嶙峋的年幼妻子没因难产而死的话，就生个孩子扔给他母亲，作为男人为了自己村子掠夺其它村子，连婴儿和老人也不放过的去杀死所有男性，去强奸他们的女人......要是他们不这样做，附近别的村子也会这样袭击他们。因为极地的资源只够养活那么多人，所以这些蛮荒上的村庄每繁衍一段时间后，会进入特殊时期，所有和平协议都会失效，文明荡然无存，直到消灭一定数量的嘴巴，又重新恢复假惺惺的和平......这些事情，共和国里的人既然管不着他们，也不想管。就普通的当他们不是同胞，把他们忘掉，至于共和国和世界上其他国家，本身也不过是在更大的舞台上，用更巧妙的文字做掩饰，做类似的事情。”

索鲁斯皱起一边眉毛：“......只要人类不恢复本来的样子，即使我给他们再多东西，用尽一切方法去教育他们，都只是徒劳罢了。希斯拉德……现在我和他，就是活着在这种噁心发臭的世界里。”

面具人低头沉默一会儿，轻轻地叹气，摇了摇头。“所以，你在生他的气。你气他在你最需要他的时候离你而去，在你不知道的时候跟你永别……你也气他让你这么想他，你想他想得发疯，你对他的想念让你决定无论如何也继续忍受这一切，永远背负这份责任，哪怕已经痛苦得不成人形。”

索鲁斯移开了目光。“我的决定倒是和他没关系……”

“那么我最了解的好朋友，你可以放过他吗？”面具人道：“你自作主张的改变了他身体的构造，日夜不停的往他的子宫里注入精子......按照我们的律例，他还是个孩子，他应该被成年人照顾，而不是怀上孩子。既然在这个破碎的世界里没有他的容身之地，你可以把他交给我照顾。只要把他的以太送到我这边来，你们都会变得轻松。这种事情，对冥界的宠儿来说轻而易举吧。”

索鲁斯的目光转回来，低垂着眼帘。“我要杀他的话什么时候都能杀，不劳你费心。”

“那么，看起来你只是想利用他年幼无知，把他调教成你的性玩具而已。”面具人指出：“夫妻是对等的关系，世界上哪里有被丈夫把玩在掌心里的妻子，你只是在利用婚姻的名义，用你的性器和精液惩罚他而已。”

“不要说得，好像我不知道你对他的想法一样啊！”

索鲁斯发出闹脾气一样发出沉怒的声音，用浅金色的眼睛冷冷的瞪着面具人。他伸手按在床上的男人的大腿上，就像守护着猎物的什么野兽。

面具人不说话了。他低下头，你发现他的目光又落到了你身上。他白色面具上眼睛的位置只有两个黑洞，这种情况下，你也不知道为什么你会觉得他看你的眼神很是柔情。

“答应我。”他温声对你说：“一定要小心哈迪斯……然后，你要好好照顾他。这也是为了保护你。”

他蹲下来，伸手轻轻地摸你的头发。你看见他的身形在变淡，同时，梦境也变淡了。

真对不起，要是现在就可以由我来照顾你就好了。

你揉了揉眼睛，脑子里出现这样的句子。你不确定这是不是那个面具人消失前最后说的话，现在想起来，你发现你想不起来那个面具人是用什么语言说话的，你甚至不确定面具人有没有说话，他似乎有发出声音，然而他话语的意思似乎是直接在你脑中响起。

这就是梦了吧……

梦里有什么奇怪的事情都很正常。你把这个怪梦抛到脑后，撞开冷风从树梢跳到地面。积雪很厚，你很瘦也很矮，你擅长控制身体和风和大地间的作用力，让你不至于摔伤，也不会在雪上留下很多痕迹。

从太阳的位置判断，现在是早上五六点左右。你从军生涯的生物钟仍然正常运作。你准备穿过你计划路线里最大的城镇了，城门离这里有三里路，你很想绕开所有人烟，但其它路线更加危险。

同时你也不能被人看见，直到......你低头看一眼自己的衣服。你还穿着索鲁斯给你换的绸面大衣，袖口领口上有蕾丝。这明显是有钱人的衣服，尽管因为被芝诺斯砍过，也被你的血浸过，还经过这几天的荒野步行，已经不复光鲜亮丽，但要是你被通缉了，它仍然是一个很好的特征。你觉得你被通缉的可能性还颇大的，毕竟你好歹也刺杀过皇帝。然后你并不能直接把衣服脱掉，在这种气温下穿着单薄的衣服，即使你对温度不敏感，横竖冻不死，但却会引起别人的注意。你把衣服一件件脱下来，翻个面穿上。

接下来就平心静气地按照计划慢慢来就好了，你低着头径直走到城镇前，路上只遇到一些普通的商贩和猎人，没有人注意你。你绕着城墙走，按照经验找到一堆合适的灌木藏起来，不到一个小时后，有个卫兵在你面前路过。你一跃而起，在他反应过来前就把人打晕。你换上他的衣服，用你的衣服把卫兵的手脚和嘴巴绑起来，拖进灌木里。

这样你至少有半天时间可以不引起注意的横穿过城镇了。你捡起碎石头把身上的军服外套撕烂，又在刨开雪，在地上滚几次，直到全身是泥灰。你就这样大摇大摆的进了城门。加雷马遍地都是兵，街上面有很多小孩穿家里人换下来的军服，这种小孩搞不好比穿普通外套的小孩还要多。现在你看起来很普通。

你低着头尽量避免有人注意到你不是加雷马人，蔑视你的人会注意你的一举一动，你不希望引起不必要的注意。

城门没有戒严，街道两边的墙上什么都有，但是并没有你的通缉令。看来索鲁斯可能真的是离开了几天，芝诺斯也没找你麻烦......这没让你感到高兴，反而觉得全身脱力。你明明捅穿了索鲁斯的心脏，结果你的刺杀居然无足轻重。

无力感让你紧绷的神经松了下来，你听见自己的肚子咕噜噜直响。你这几天都没有吃什么像样的东西，现在饥肠辘辘。

当酒馆出现在你视野里的时候，你觉得胃里传来一阵阵抽痛。你走到酒馆门口，不打算进去，只是用力吸几口食物的香气，试图这样来化解饥饿之苦。

和一般的士兵不一样，你身上没有半点钱。一般在外征战的加雷马兵很有钱，他们会竭尽全力地利用所有机会搜集财富，从活人和死人身上，或者从人去楼空的屋子里......你没干过那种事。另外一些士兵会不断地收到家里给他们寄的钱，因为一些军团每征服一块地方，军官就会强迫当地市场以极其低廉的价格把货物优先卖给加雷马人。这样下来，最好战的军官在平民当中支持率暴涨。你曾经没有多想这件事，因为你从来没有钱，也没有参与过。你总是忙着做派到你手里的任务，你想象你们是把文化带给被侵略者，大家都会过得很好。明明事情是那么的显而易见，你却一直不愿相信自己的故国有那么坏，你和你身边的同伴其实是侵略者和强盗……

以前的你真是个愚蠢幼稚的小孩子。索鲁斯说你是孩子，你很生气，但或许你只是在乱发脾气而已。你根本一点也不成熟，你只是个没大脑的臭小鬼。

你越来越消沉了，想着把胃里的疼痛当作惩罚就好了，转身准备继续穿过城镇，有人在背后接近你，你感觉到他的气息，警觉起来，慢慢转过身。

你看见一个快要搭上你肩膀的大手尴尬的停在半空，你把头抬得高一些，看见一个戴着破烂不堪的毛皮帽子的男人正低头看你。

男人约莫4，50岁，满脸通红，很大的酒槽鼻和眼袋。你不太想接近这种一眼看上去纵欲过度的人，这种人通常也乐于歧视欺辱你这种外族矮子，因为他们大概也就只能从这种事情上面找到优越感了。你后退一步，男人“哎哎”的叫了几声，伸手按住你的肩膀。

肩膀传来的力气很大。虽然你不是不能挣脱，你只是不太好意思直接用拒绝冒犯不姓加尔乌斯的人。

“嗯，还是个蓝眼睛的，长得像个小女孩......”

你听得皱起眉毛，他却连连点头，一脸莫名其妙的高兴。“好孩子，你是不是饿了，我看你一直看着里面......哎，这嘴唇都发白了，你是不是早上没吃东西。”

你看了一眼酒馆门，摇了摇头，道：“我没有钱。”

“钱什么钱......”男人用力捏几下你的肩膀，把你的肩膀捏紧，他几乎把你提起来了。“正好这到饭点了，叔叔看不得小孩子挨饿受冻的，到叔叔家里吃去。”

你被半推半提的往前走，你抬头看男人目视前方的脸，又低头看着脚下被人踩得乱七八糟的雪地。你不清楚现在的时间，也想不明白为什么这样的人突然要请你吃饭。你心里面有点怀疑，只不过......你忍住了疑虑。你从来不擅长拒绝别人，至少不擅长拒绝普通平民，二来，你相信自己的能力，无论遇到什么情况，你绝不至于连平民百姓都对付不了。

男人推着你穿过大街，钻进小巷里，你们拐了还几个弯，又在狭隘黑暗的地方走下了好几次楼梯，有些楼梯只是用工地的石头和旧家具拼起来的，被雪冻得很牢固，但你心底的不安开始扩大。这个人要带你走多久？你没有多少时间陪他。

“不急，不急，马上就要到了。”男人也知道走太久了，伸手过来摸着你的头发。你皱起眉。男人的手有股味道，你忍住了，不好意思露出厌恶的表情。

“我没有很多时间。”你说道。

“你要到哪里去，你家里人在等你吗？”在巷子深处，男人停下脚步。大概是出于防寒的目的，这条窄巷被用石头和碎家具围住，男人伸出推开堆在你们面前的旧木板，木板后露出一个破碎的墙洞，墙洞的高度大概是比索鲁斯要矮一个头，里面传来粗鲁的笑声。有人在里面，而且全是男人。

你嗅到黏糊糊的劣酒的味道，忽然有点不太舒服......你在一瞬间想起很多让你不愉快的事情，比方说你以前的“同伴”。男人在后面用力推着你，把你推进墙洞。“不用担心，你可以带些吃的回去，你父母会很高兴的。”

墙洞里面的房间没有窗户，黑糊糊的，火炉熊熊燃烧，把整个空间烘得很温暖。火炉边坐着一桌人，你一进来，他们就不说话了。你也不说话，你看着火炉，在火焰底下隐约看见疑似人骨的东西。

“这是什么？”静默持续了一会儿后，黑暗中有人说话。“平原人......你去买奴隶了？”

“你还真的只喜欢小男孩啊？”有人喝了一口酒，用嘲笑的声音说道。

“捡的。”你感觉到你身后的人用前所未有的力气牢牢抓住你的肩膀，你有点痛了，皱着眉头。“你仔细看看，这五官脸型，还有这蓝眼睛，一点问题都没有，高级货你懂不懂？再喂胖一点洗干净至少能换一车的黄金。你要不喜欢等一下我快活的时候就自己坐着吧！”

他把你用力往黑暗里推着走，你看见桌子边好几个人站起来，有的人脸上陪着笑。有人对这边举起大拇指，有人脱下身上的外套，往这边走过来。

“别管他，我不嫌弃，我就喜欢小男孩，小男孩也喜欢我，孩子们最喜欢我了……”脱衣服的那个人提着皮带走过来，“等一下嘴巴给我行不行，我想要第一个......”

他伸手过来抓你另外一边肩膀，这下子，这些人想钳制住你的意图已经非常明显了，你虽然不太搞得清楚情况，也感觉到一种不舒服的气氛正在往你全身收拢过来。

你倒不是第一次感受到这种莫名其妙的，让人全身不舒服的气氛，你也知道这个时候应该怎么做。

你伸手抓住男人按住你肩膀的手，直接把男人的手扭断，在你身后的男人惨叫着倒到地上，你又抓住你面前耷拉着腰带的男人的手臂，如法炮制，一扭断他的手腕你就松手，在他倒地之前拉出他腰上的腰带。

这些人不过是乌合之众，你在心里评判着他们的等级：他们看见这个情况没有逃跑，也没有手忙脚乱，而是愣一下后，纷纷举起自己随身携带的武器向你扑来。很好。你心想他们应该是平常就以战斗为生的人，有可能是人贩子。有点本事，但在你面前不足一提。你知道有些小混混专门做这种生意。你在还没有参军的时候，也和这些人打过交道。街道上不时会有流浪儿凭空蒸发，就是这类人的手笔，你身上有好几道疤就是这些人留下的。

你觉得你应该对他们狠一点。你的实力远远凌驾在他们之上，你可以把他们搞成残废，甚至杀掉他们。这样就会有很多无父无母的孩子，不用残废也不用死。

不过，在这种黑暗的空间里，甚至这空间的大小正好对他们有利......你一边躲着木棍和刀子，一边小心翼翼的后退。你听见枪声，是在你身后传来的，打中你脚边的木板。你背后居然还有人。开枪的人很手生，但是这样下去你早晚会被打中。

你快速思考着应对当前攻击的对策和打赢这场战斗的总体策略……你用皮带撩倒一个人，快速把人抬起来挡住劈过来的攻击和子弹……这个人很快就惨叫出声。这些人很谨慎，虽然本来把你当成货物，现在感觉到有风险，直接下了死手。

你必须要更谨慎，还必须要快，必须要最大限度利用体型的优势......以寡敌众战斗拖得越久越对你不利。你全身的神经绷紧着，又用皮带去撩另外一个人的腿，你发现自己的身体压得比计划中要低......不妙了。你忽然发觉你算漏了一件事。你很久没好好吃饭了，这些天也没有睡得够好。尽管以你的体质这样也能够活下来，但是你体内没剩下多少能量，并不足以应对这种战斗。

这可真是......要完了啊。

你把人撩倒，放弃了把那人抬起来挡住攻击，直接往来时的墙洞冲过去。你尽量压低身体，几乎手脚并用。但是这帮人也不会站着放过你。他们本来就是把你包围起来的。你只能尽量攻击对你构成最大威胁的那个人。

这样你一定会被其他人砍伤，但是只要你挨完几记刀子后还有行动能力，你就能逃出去。

三秒过后，你手脚并用打倒了你面前的障碍，又一秒过后，预料中的剧痛没有出现。

你一时间有点怀疑你直接被砍死了，所以没有疼痛，你顾不了那么多，直接一头扎进墙洞。你向前用力了足足两秒，发现自己却纹丝不动。

空气里似乎有一堵看不见的墙，挡在你面前。只是，你身后也没有人袭击你了。你甚至听不见了脚步声和武器碰撞的声音。

难道你真的已经死了，并且被禁锢在这个你死去的地方？

你满腹疑虑的转过身，接下来，你看见了幻觉一样的情景。

你看见了整齐的肉块。坏人们仿佛被切碎成形状大小相同的碎块，又重新整齐的拼凑在地上，形成了类似地毯一样的东西。尸体的切口被拼好了，所以地上没有一滴血，红色的花凭空出现，绽放在这些肉块上面。

在你的注视下，红花越开越多，最终完全覆盖了尸体。你变成站在一片花海面前，在黑暗里，火光的照亮下，这样的画面甚至可以说是美丽。

你谨慎的后退，你发现你居然没有惊恐，也没有疑虑，你已经开始习惯莫名其妙的展开了......而这种展开往往和某个人有关。

你又转头去向墙洞，这次墙洞不见了，你只看见一片漆黑，漆黑一片里有金色的绣线在闪光。

你默默摇头去看索鲁斯皇帝的脸。他正眯着眼睛俯视着你，不知道在想什么。你也猜不出他在想什么。这个人真的太奇怪了，他为什么亲自来这里，还救了你一命？

你们相对无言好一会儿，他开口道：“跟我走。”

他转过身，低头走出了墙洞，你的双腿仿佛被扯上线的木偶肢体，也跟着在向前走。你想你现在肯定用什么办法都对付不了索鲁斯，索鲁斯是个完全不可理喻的怪物，又一直可疑的想把你绑在他身边。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“你怎么觉得我不知道你在这里啊？”他不屑地反问道。

这话有点可怕，似乎在说你永远逃不出他的手掌心。

你低头一边生闷气，一边绞尽脑汁想要解决当下的问题。索鲁斯向前走了好几步，没有再训话和嘲讽，而是说：“等下吃点东西，我们去看剧吧。这个破地方正好有个剧院，今天那个剧团还算可以......”

你睁大眼睛，歪了歪头。索鲁斯为什么会提到看剧呢？你想起在那个奇怪的梦里，年轻的索鲁斯最后也说要去看剧。你想起一件事，据说索鲁斯皇帝登基后，加雷马国内出现了很多剧院。那么他可能喜欢这种东西。

你想了想，突然问道：“你是怎么和你妻子走到一起的？”

“......你问这个做什么？”

“我不认识他，却骂过他，我道歉。”你用的是指男性的“他”的发音，索鲁斯停下脚步。

他没有无视你的话，也没有指正你的错误，诡异的感觉从你胸口蔓延开来，你继续遵从这奇妙的直觉说话：“他早就已经过世了吧，生的嫡子也没有活下来。大概是个可怜人。无论他是个怎么样的人，我不该侮辱可怜人。虽然我觉得，要是他是个正直，勇敢，善良的人，他就不该和你结婚。”

你不断使用指男性的“他”，句子里刻意使用了阳性词。你不知道自己这样有什么意义，但是索鲁斯确实站着不动了，尽管极其不明显……他身上传来的气息有些混乱，你第一次从他身上感觉到动摇。

“哼......”他终于发出声音，“好了，我知道你真的很讨厌我了。”

他转过头，你抬头看他浅金色的眼睛，你没有从他眼睛里读出情绪。他声音变得比往常平板，说明他隐藏了感情，鉴于他是索鲁斯皇帝，他现在一定是艰难地压抑着某种庞大的感情，才能够让你察觉到这一点。而他表情上掩饰得比声音好得多。

“我不带你去看剧了，行了吧。我去找个人照看你，你要乖乖听他的话......我想你反正也会喜欢他。”

索鲁斯向你伸出手，你小心的盯着他，但他只是用极轻的力度拍了一下你的头顶。

他黑色的身形在你面前冒出漆黑的雾气，雾气随即变淡，他整个人消失不见。在你面前，另外一个黑袍人显现出来，他戴着一张半遮脸的白面具，眼睛的位置是两个黑洞。

你愣愣的看着他，就像在梦里一样，很奇怪的，你觉得他看你的眼神很温柔。

“啊......不好意思。”

这个人的声音仿佛直接从你脑子里响起，他伸手摘下自己的兜帽，顺便把面具也拿在手上。你看见他有细密的眼睫毛和狭长的眼睛，这确实是个神态很温柔的男人，长相俊秀让人心生好感，上勾的唇形也让他看起来总带着人畜无害的笑意。

“就这样在外面露出脸真有点不习惯......不过在这个时代就是要这样的，对吧？”

你还是愣在原地，他在你面前蹲下来，即使这样，还是要比你高。

“好久......初次见面，小家伙。我的名字是希斯拉德，以后就是你的家庭老师了，可以和老师抱一下，跟老师打个招呼吗？”

他的头发很柔软，笑容和声音也非常温柔。而这样的温柔，就像柔软的蛛网一样。你反应过来时，发现你已经走到他面前，伸手揽住他的肩膀。

“好乖，好乖......果然是你啊。”他在你耳边发出笑声，同时也把你拥入怀里。

tbc


	4. 第四章

希斯拉德，你在梦里见过这个男人，青年时期的皇帝曾经和他对话。他有温柔的目光，高大得超乎想象的身材，现在他出现在你面前，活生生的一个巨人，这怎么想都不是巧合。

即使这个男人看起来很温和，但不害怕是不可能的。总而言之，看来邪恶皇帝索鲁斯已故的皇后真的是男人，而你很可能真的梦见了过去的事情。

这很不正常，甚至可以说是诡异，但你不是第一次遇到超乎寻常的事情了。

你天生就能看懂一切文字，听懂所有的语言，你不会被冻死，不容易饥饿也不会轻易疲倦......现在你能梦见过去确实发生过的事情，你到底是什么人？

希斯拉德牵着你的手，你们走出了巷子，一起往剧院走去。

你抬头看希斯拉德的脸，这个巨人之前在你面前摘下了面具，现在又把自己的身体变成普通人的大小。他拥有一张极为讨人喜欢的脸，这点连你也看得出来。因为你们走过的每条街都有至少一半的人会盯着希斯拉德的脸看。

希斯拉德一开始偶尔会微微皱起一点眉头，好像对落在脸上的目光很不习惯。但很快他就适应起来了，反而还笑眯眯的向四周打招呼，加雷马人多数比较保守，这种时期的小镇对陌生人尤其如此。人们纷纷低下头，只有少数人回应他的问好。

走到剧院门口，他仔细观察了门口的装潢好一会儿，好像看见了完全不能理解的事物一样，露出了认真地去解析的表情。接着他注意到你的视线，伸手过来揉弄你的头发。“生活在这种时代感觉还颇奇怪的。”他说着笑起来。“幸好有你在这里陪着我。”

这可能是陷阱。你立即警觉起来。你对这句话有不太好的回忆，曾经你的同伴就是这样对你说话的，“幸好有你在”，“没有你可不行”。他们说着这样的话，利用你的同情心，把你留在他们的手心里，将你当作做坏事的工具使用。

但是，希斯拉德的表情坦率又温和，你看一下他的脸，低下头。

这是个神秘的巨人，又是世界上最邪恶的魔王的朋友。

你看着剧院门口的手绘招贴画，上面介绍着即将上映的戏剧。你粗略看一眼，似乎是什么群像宫廷剧，演员很多。

你不太感兴趣。因为你从来没有看过剧，娱乐跟你的生活没有关系。何况这个时候你心里装满了别的事情。

你再看向希斯拉德，他有注意到你脸色发白，所以也正站着不动的看着你。

你说道：“我有一些问题，皇帝陛下不会回答我的，你会回答吗？”

希斯拉德认真点了点头。“请放心。就算是他死也不会告诉你的事情，我也会诚实回答，老师就应该回答学生的提问。”

“那么，第一个问题，你是什么人？”你观察着他的表情。“我没听说过你这样的巨人族。”

希斯拉德摸了摸下巴。“其实，我只是一个普通人。”

希斯拉德接着说他是来自远古时代的人类，他说的很多内容符合索鲁斯给你看的绘本。比方说创造魔法，永恒的生命，和永远和平的文明。那个文明最后迎来了不明原因的末日，在当时的人类当中，有一半人自愿奉上他们的生命拯救世界，接着幸存者当中的又一半人自愿牺牲自己为枯竭的世界带来生机，这一个付出这么大的牺牲才救回来的世界，结果却因为人类有史以来唯一一次的争执而碎裂了。

“听起来不像人类，像神。”你评价道。“我小时候跟着军队到处去打仗，听说过很多地方的神话。有些地方信奉多神论，有些地方信奉一神论。你说的社会像是很多个一神论的神聚集在一起，你们因为拥有无穷的魔力而不存在任何矛盾，甚至连自私都不存在。你们生活的文明像是我们心目中的‘天国’，没有天使，只是住满了完美之神的天国。”

希斯拉德看着你。“你很了解这个世界。”他好像一瞬间想到了很多事情，语气好像有点沉重。

他的目光似乎穿过了你的灵魂。你出于不安，试图用语言作为防御，只放出你觉得可以放出来的信息。

“......我经常被叫去做翻译，因为我的能力，我可以和所有人沟通，我甚至能看得见他们的记忆。”你皱着眉头：“我看过无数人的记忆，他们的记忆变成我的记忆，他们的阅历变成我的阅历，所以我才不是小孩......我能够和他们交流，能体会到他们的经历。我把他们都杀了......我杀了数不清的人。”

你突然觉得很难过。你知道在战争里小孩总是会被杀或者杀人的，你在每个国家都遇见过少年兵，随波逐流加入军队的，被强征进军队的……有很多少年兵甚至杀害了亲人，他们成群结队欺凌强奸别人只是为了好玩。但是他们都不像你一样可以和任何人交流，可以看到别人的记忆。战争里其它的小孩是无知，而你明明可以不无知。

索鲁斯是邪恶的人，那你呢，年老的他只是坐在王座上，两手空空，你才是手里握着刀。

希斯拉德把手放在你头上。

“我毕竟只是一个死人，胡乱评价可能不合适......但是作为一个局外人，我觉得不是你的错。”

“这就是‘胡乱评价’。”

希斯拉德苦笑了一下。

“但是，我也是一个普通人，所以我能理解。”他歪了一下脑袋。“这么说吧，我从小就认识一个好朋友，他是一个非常坚强，非常讨人喜欢的男孩子。他总是想解决出现在自己面前的问题，把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。他也想要解决朋友们担心他的这个问题，所以他从来不依赖我们，也不会让我们看见伤口。”

“然后......可能你已经明白这个道理了：这个世界上，无论在哪个时代，很多问题都不会被完美解决。他也是明知道这一点，还是固执地继续前进。他还是想要解决他看见的所有问题，不能完美解决的那些问题就被他背负到身上，变成带刺的镣铐，一直缠住他，拖在他身后......你说长此以往，他面临的结局是什么？”

希斯拉德看着你，你思考了一会儿，过去看见的那些痛苦的人的记忆快速掠过你的脑海。

“没有人会永远撑得下去，他早晚会崩塌，所有人都这样。”你说道：“或多或少，每个人身后都拖着没有被解决的问题。”

希斯拉德颔首。“不同的是，你还是个小孩，看见别人的记忆不会让你快速长大，恰恰相反，你只是把所有问题都放在了自己身上。你也不像我那个朋友，他是.......对你们来说的，‘天堂里的神’，那时候每个人都是‘天堂里的神‘，他们都能负担很多重量。你只是一个小小的孩子，你要是继续像他那样背负这个时代的一切问题，你会崩塌的。”

“这改变不了任何事实，我杀了那些人。”

“......恐怕是，世界借你的手杀了他们，而世界本来就不应该让孩子去杀人。”希斯拉德说着荒唐的话，又在苦笑了。“你有试过，用你的能力去看哈迪斯的内心吗？”

“哈迪斯？”

“嗯……他现在的名字好像是，索鲁斯·佐斯？工作的职位是叫做皇帝什么的。”

他在说皇帝索鲁斯，当然，你们之间共同认识的人本来就那一个了。

“......”

你沉默不语。你没有试过。你从来没有想过去体会索鲁斯的心。去了解一个必须死的坏人再杀了他，跟只是把坏人视为坏人而杀了他相比，要痛苦太多了。你明明是不该害怕那种痛苦的......那你为什么之前没有试过这样做呢？

其中的原因，是不是跟你以前从来没有多想就杀了很多“帝国的敌人”一样？不管索鲁斯再怎么混球，你要是不改变这个习惯，在余生里，你可能还会继续犯下无数罪孽。

你想着希斯拉德跟你说这个的原因，突然明白了什么，诧异感让你有种被雷劈的感觉。

“他是你的朋友......他跟你一样，是古代的人类吗？”你挑起眉毛：“你想说他原本也是‘天堂里的神’，是这个世界让他变成邪恶魔王臭老头子的。”

希斯拉德抬起头，你发现他在看剧院前台墙边挂着的时钟。

“马上要开始了，我们进去吧。”他拍拍你的肩膀。“你可以慢慢地做决定，你还很小，有很多时间。”

你还是对看戏不感兴趣，不过，至少你现在心情轻松多了，勉强到了可以去体会一下新事物的程度，所以你点了点头，就这样被他带着走进剧院。

希斯拉德也说你是小孩，但是跟你被索鲁斯这样说的时候不一样，你对此完全不生气。世界上很少人会因为被巨人说“小”而生气，而索鲁斯，那家伙长得明明比芝诺斯矮，芝诺斯都没说你是小孩。

你想着这件事走进剧场入座，心里对芝诺斯的好感度微妙的上升了。

*

舞台上表演的是宫廷剧，想到是索鲁斯买的票，你漠然看了几分钟，然后舞台上开始出现各种动物幼崽，你屏住呼吸，希斯拉德在你旁边，这个人毕竟是索鲁斯的朋友，你不太想暴露给他看，但是你确实很快就开始看得入神。

故事大概的内容是说老皇帝重病在床，奄奄一息，几个皇子争夺皇位，其中有个谁也看不起的小皇子是奴隶所生，他知道自己不受欢迎，所以总是躲在森林里，平常只跟动物们交流。皇位争夺到最后，身为太子的大皇子杀光了心怀不轨的兄弟，想起来还剩下一个皇子，就对森林里的小皇子起了杀心。他亲自去到森林，假装温柔的兄长和小皇子叙旧，小皇子认识的熊看见大皇子脑门上停了一只蜜蜂，一掌把大皇子的脑袋拍碎了。小皇子吓得逃离了森林，他遇见大皇子带来的人，跟他们请罪。大皇子的手下们害怕要为大皇子殉葬，告诉小皇子所有的事情，请求做小皇子的部下，拥立他为皇帝。

不得不说，这是一个让人不知道说什么好的故事，幸好歌舞剧的重点可以完全不是故事。谢幕之后，工作人员重新调亮剧院的青磷灯，人们一边议论纷纷一边往外涌。

人群是很危险的东西，在人群里，人可以有几十种死法，你留在位置上，习惯性的不想挤进人群里。你看见希斯拉德也好端端的坐着，正在摇头叹气。

这个人在叹气什么。

“哈迪斯那个人......性格变得真恶劣。”希斯拉德给出了苛刻的评语。“这剧里面长着金色长发的皇子都不是好人。”

你莫名其妙的看着他。

“没事......我们走吧。”希斯拉德看一眼人流，现在你们附近的过道都没有人了。

你跟他一起站起身，又想到了一件事。

“我们要去见皇帝吗？”

希斯拉德点了点头，接着好像想到什么一样掩唇失笑。“你跟我在一起这么久，他一定是要看你一眼才会安心。”

“你是我的老师，也应该证明你的话是事实，我说得对吗？”

“没错。”

“既然你是全能的古代人，那么就算你已经死了，应该也还有一些能力。”你说道：“我今晚不想看见索鲁斯皇帝，你做得到吗？”

“可以。”

希斯拉德完全没有半点犹豫就给了你回答。

“只不过，把我的幻体暂时从冥界召唤出来，让我显现的人是他。要是他生我的气，我随时会被他赶回去。”

“那么算了……”

“没关系的，我一定会帮你。”希斯拉德认真的说道：“只是我想提个建议，要是遇到那种qinh k，你又不希望我被赶走的话，就按照我说的去做。”

说着，他在你耳边说了一些话。

你愣住了好一会儿。


	5. 第五章

你和希斯拉德一起走向剧院门口，刚到前台，立即看见门前似乎站有一个人影，在看见他的瞬间，你和希斯拉德周围的观众消失了，只原地留下平稳流动的空气。

面目模糊的男子还是站在出口处，情况很明显了，索鲁斯皇帝用了什么诡异的法术，让这个场景变得只有你们三个人。

你不知道他想做什么，但肯定很不妙，这个世界上最邪恶的皇帝现在要做不能在众目睽睽下做的事情。

希斯拉德松开你的手，你立即后退躲到拐角处，看见温柔的男人迎了上去，他举起手臂，一定是满脸笑容地在打招呼。

“......你在搞什么？”

你听见一道古怪的男声，像是索鲁斯的声音，但经过了扭曲加工。那声音直接在你脑子里响起来。

你陡然发觉现在索鲁斯说的不是加雷马任何一种方言，你不认识这种语言，话语的意思直接在你脑子里出现。

“我想跟他再独处一段时间。”希斯拉德说道：“我喜欢他，他也挺喜欢我。可能是因为我比较年轻。”

“......哈？你是觉得我拿你没办法还是怎么样。”

“是尊重小孩子的意愿。”

“就算是这个时代，也没有正常家长会允许奇怪的大叔带着小孩夜不归宿。”

“是温柔敦厚的好青年。再说，无论是从血缘关系上看还是从感情上看，他好像都不算是你的孩子......”

希斯拉德沉重地摇了摇头。“亲切的老师要带可爱的学生逃离魔爪，可不是天经地义的事么？我可没有忘记你让阿谢姆小小年纪怀孕的事情。”

“你这是直接承认了要诱拐他吗？”

希斯拉德点头，“你说对了。”

他伸出两根手指在半空中划过，你环顾四周，看见墙壁和地面一阵阵的在扭曲，希斯拉德向你伸出手，你明白了他的意思，因为你看见一个黑袍人正在向你抓过来......

不，抓过来的那个异形甚至根本不像人。他好像有四根锋利的手指，你骇然，再看第二眼，发现这异形还长着另外一双相对小的灰色人手，四条手臂一起向你抓过来。

你已经在冲过去了，你抓住希斯拉德的手，在碰到希斯拉德漂亮的指尖的那一瞬间，你就感觉到了传送魔法产生的气流缠绕住你的全身，同时，那大手抓住了你们，你的视野陷入黑暗。

黑暗里有裂缝，从裂缝里你看见像是四只眼睛的东西。尽管你甚至不能确定那是不是眼睛，但是你从中看见了凶暴的光芒。

......虽然完全搞不懂，但是感觉到了滔天的怒气。

希斯拉德捂住你的眼睛，视野完全变黑了。希斯拉德的手似乎也在此时变得很大，仅仅用一根手指就挡住了你所有视线。

传送魔法的气流在你身边旋转几圈，你感觉到重力在你周围扭曲，然后很快就恢复正常。希斯拉德的手指在你眼前移开，你看着他的手又变小了。

你有点晕眩，扶住头原地后退一步，地板发出特殊的响声，鞋底的触感非常光滑。你东张西望，反复确认了好几次。

“这是皇宫。”你在教科书插图见过。

希斯拉德有点抱歉的说：“我手上安全的‘信标’只有这一个......”

“安全吗？”

“你身上有他的刻印。”他的目光在你手上停留一会儿。“凭那个刻印，就算你去到其它世界，他也能马上追踪过去......而这里，幸好是一个写满了他的痕迹的地方。”

“我不太明白。”你说道：“要是他到处找不到我们，那他不就马上能知道我们藏在这里吗？”

“所以无论藏到哪里，他找来只是时间问题而已。”希斯拉德微微笑着，举起手在空中轻轻划过，你看见一块金黄色的石头出现在你面前。

你看着石头飘到你手心上，发现是一块异常流光溢彩的水晶，水晶中间刻有奇妙的圆形图案。

“请拿着吧。可能做这块东西的人会觉得你还太小......但是我想到一件事。我们不用让事情变得太复杂，你早晚都要拿到这个......”

希斯拉德的话音在你耳边变得模糊起来，你抓着水晶，抬起头，看见一个白发的年轻男人站在你面前。

【阿谢姆，你给我听着......】

男人背后是你从没有见过的高大圆柱，你们站在金色的大厅里，在你面前的人对着你怒火冲天地说话。

【你这是背叛。】

男人双眼深邃，鼻梁挺直，长着一张高贵的脸，全身都有一种天生就能永远挺直胸膛的气质。他的脸你看得有点眼熟，只是脑子里似乎有一层雾气，你一时什么都想不起来。

现在，男人整张脸都扭曲了，他的肩膀在发抖，有一种难以言喻的苦楚从他身上散发过来。

你瑟缩了一下，继续看着他的脸，逐渐发现了异样。

【爱梅特赛尔克大人。】你听见你嘴唇发出了陌生的成年男性的声音，【我还想再见艾里迪布斯一面。】

【......对不起。】

白发男人的嘴唇轻轻动了一下，他脸上的苦楚更多了，但是怒气没有散去，反而变得更加凶暴，而这股气势的目标再不仅仅是站在他面前的人。

这个名为“爱梅特赛尔克”的人把目光投向下方，沉默一会儿才再抬起眼皮。你不需要使用任何感知人心的力量，都能察觉到他在努力思考着，寻找把面前的人留下来的办法。

【这不像你说的话，也不该是你说的话。】

先说话的是你这边。

你已经意识到你又看见某个人的记忆了，你附身的这个人的语气非常冷静，这种冷静不同寻常，莫名的让人觉得很是难过。【那是艾里迪布斯的意愿，还有你们共同的意愿，你们没有做错，我们没有其它选择，我知道。】

名为阿谢姆的男人抬起头，没有再看爱梅特赛尔克，你看着头顶的水晶灯，不难看出男人在想着什么。

在这灯光下发生过很多事情，很多日子已经再也回不去了。

【只是，我不配再做这个“阿谢姆”。】

你看见视野一阵旋转，一开始你以为是男人转头就扔下怒火攻心的爱梅特赛尔克走了。按照你对男人内心的体会，后面肯定是这个发展。

然后你看见了浮在半空中的金色的石头，你还看见了黑暗的天花板，挂在眼前很高很高的地方。

你的脸颊感觉到夜间湿冷的寒气，风近乎停滞，这里是室内，整个空间非常宽敞。

你伸手抓住空中的金色石头，在希斯拉德的大腿上坐起身，接着发现你和希斯拉德坐在一张不得了的椅子上。

不是很舒服的椅子，黑沉沉的，屁股下面很硬，但是很宽，很高......

你抬头看希斯拉德，希斯拉德神色自若，好像这只是一张普通的椅子一样。他托着下巴盯着你看，表情笑眯眯的。

“你还可以再睡一会儿。”希斯拉德用哄孩子的语气说道：“你看起来很累了。”

这是当然的，就算你体质再不一般，之前一路颠沛也磨损了你的体力。你的精神状态并不好。

即使如此，现在要你立即去再跟芝诺斯打一架，你大概也能打得来。你脸上没有表现出疲倦，你不知道希斯拉德是怎么看出来的，你不惊讶，你已经知道希斯拉德很不一般了。

你听见哼的一声，令人不安的在你们前面响起。

你小心翼翼地移动目光，看见了黑暗里站着的人。

尖锐的金色皇冠，白色的胡子，全身包裹在铠甲里，披着一身血红的披风。

脸上的皱纹非常多，以至于发怒的时候所有皱纹都聚拢起来了。

年老然而并不力衰的开国皇帝，站在黑暗里。

你盯着他的脸看，他近乎是恶狠狠地瞪你一眼，你咬着牙，正要继续瞪他，和他比拼气势，结果看他低头重重叹了口气，肩膀的铠甲向下塌了下来。

“......差不多玩够了吧？“他挑着一边眉毛看你们，眼睛很是疲倦。“希斯拉德，他确实该睡觉了，回房间睡。”

“辛苦你来一趟了。”希斯拉德从后面把你抱住，摇了摇头，轻松地笑着：“他好像更想和我一起睡。”

你只想自己一个人睡。当然，要是和索鲁斯比起来，跟希斯拉德睡也不错......话说，为什么你会遇到这种完全不对劲的选择。

索鲁斯眯起眼睛。“你看起来很想回冥界去睡。”

“你有没有发现，你的性格比以前更不讨阿谢姆喜欢了。”希斯拉德认真起来：“独断专横，霸道无情......是这样表达对吧……这个组合，根本是完全踩在阿谢姆神经上。”

一直以来，希斯拉德话语的意思流淌进你心里，你从来不知道他说的是什么语言。这次，希斯拉德里的话里有些词的发音略微较慢，你从流进来的“意思”里感觉得到，希斯拉德生造出了这种语言里本来不存在的词来。

你感觉有点诧异，又见索鲁斯那边慢吞吞地开口。

“我为什么要讨他喜欢。”索鲁斯干瘪的嘴唇流露出一个蚀骨的冷笑。“他无论遭遇到什么都是他活该。”

你莫名感到一阵寒意，向希斯拉德怀里缩了一下。希斯拉德从后面抱紧你，有点无奈地说道：“你吓到小孩子了。”

“哈......反正你也知道我早晚会对他下手吧。”

你听不出索鲁斯这是在说气话还是怎么样，索鲁斯的口气像说气话，然而眼神似乎很认真。他的金瞳在黑暗里微微发亮，不过这里毕竟太黑了，你看得不太清楚。

只不过，谁想管索鲁斯在想什么了。

你抓紧手心里的橙黄色石头，想起希斯拉德之前跟你说的第一段话。

——等一下我会送你一块水晶，晚些我敲你手背三下的时候，你要攥紧它，全心全意对它许愿。

希斯拉德抱着你，三下三下的轻轻敲着你的手背。

——然后你要对索鲁斯说，你要召唤你最喜欢的人过来。

“我要叫我最喜欢的人过来打你。”你瞪着索鲁斯说道，看见他表情僵硬起来。

——至于在心里面，我建议你最好叫一个那个索鲁斯的子孙。

水晶在你手里发出强烈的光芒。

你眼前一阵白茫茫，你不禁闭上了眼睛。

你听见沉重的物体坠地的声音，伴随着哗啦啦的铠甲和地面碰撞的金属撞击声。

真的能有这么顺利吗……？

你非常疑惑，犹犹豫豫地把眼睛睁开，心里抱着小小的期待。

“我这次可是把爱梅特赛尔克大人得罪透了……”希斯拉德说着这样的话在笑，口气里完全不担心，还颇高兴的样子。

他说什么大人来着……

你睁开眼睛，看见一个穿着白色宽松睡袍，身上缠了不少绷带的男人在王座下面冷冷地盯着你。

你第一次看见这个男人这副打扮，毕竟你本来就和这个男人不熟。

男人的目光冷得像是喷射出来自冰狱的寒气。不对，哪里只是目光，他全身都散发出混着七狱冰风的寒冷。

“好了……请不要生气。”希斯拉德收起施完术法的手指，“精神不稳定会让灵魂不稳定，毕竟你这是你后代的身体，要是你不心态平和一点，就是他掌握主导权了。”

男人半眯起蔚蓝的眼睛。

“你甚至立即控制住了这个身体......”希斯拉德感慨道：“真的太惊人了，真不愧是你。你现在远不仅只是‘冥界的宠儿’了吧。”

“我能控制住这个身体......”在金发男人体内的索鲁斯转头看一眼倒在地上没有了气息的老年皇帝。“是因为我知道，就算我给了你再多的魔力，你这种把戏顶多就维持个三天吧......”

“希斯拉德。”芝诺斯脸孔的人平静地说道：“不要告诉我你还搞不清楚......阿谢姆现在保不了你，就像你也保不了阿谢姆一样。”


	6. 第六章

#本章开始古代人的语言用｛｝表示。

#前面也会改......但暂时犯懒x

你已经从神秘巨人希斯拉德那里得知了许多事情。

比方说，希斯拉德如今所有的魔力来自索鲁斯的魔力，他的亡灵事实上还在冥界，索鲁斯在尘世中给他制作了一个幻体，并且将幻体和他身处冥界的灵魂连接了起来。

只要索鲁斯不高兴，随时可以切断这个连接。

之后现世会留下仅剩幻体的希斯拉德，幻体会根据前主人的潜意识和制作者的魔力中混杂的意志行事，谁也不知道他会做出什么来。

这样下来，局面可能会失控，索鲁斯给希斯拉德注入魔力的时候并不吝啬。

但是，这不是索鲁斯现在仍然不切断希斯拉德自冥界而来的“通讯”的理由。

｛真是怀念......｝希斯拉德感慨道：｛以前你经常说这句话。｝

｛你也总是得意忘形。｝芝诺斯体内的人冷着脸：｛还要我提醒你多少次......当他丈夫的人是我。｝

｛我还是觉得他更喜欢我一点，我们在一起的时间也更长。｝

｛你尽管那样想好了……｝芝诺斯脸的男人似笑非笑的抱起手臂，微小的金光在蔚蓝中闪烁，他的眼神很狡猾，还愈发危险起来。

“接下来也是像以前一样吧……你们两个都会受到教训。”

你看着这两个异样的男人，屏住呼吸，不断回想希斯拉德的话。

——很可惜......今晚想要完全不见他是不可能的，但要是你能忍耐一下，照我说的做，我们可以避开他一起去玩好几天哦。

希斯拉德说他体内有极其庞大的索鲁斯的魔力，正因为是索鲁斯的魔力，他能够把索鲁斯的灵魂转移到他直系血缘关系的后代身上，并且利用灵与肉的不契合，暂且压制住了索鲁斯的灵魂。

在芝诺斯体内的索鲁斯灵魂要想维持肉体的主导权，就必须保持精神和魔力的极度稳定，也就是说，他几乎无法战斗。

要是将希斯拉德这样魔力浩瀚的强大灵魂和现世幻体的连接砍断，将“冥界宠儿”所塑造的尘世和冥界的连线砍断，毫无疑问会引起魔力的激荡。

对人类而言是滔天巨浪的以太巨流，尽管对索鲁斯而言只是一个小法术，但也不是他现在能做的事情。

说白了，就是完全利用索鲁斯自己的力量来压制索鲁斯。

这里没有人拥有与索鲁斯匹敌的力量，能对付索鲁斯的人，只有索鲁斯自己。

顺便说，即使希斯拉德用尽全力，他施展的束缚顶多也只能维持三天。

无论是肉体和灵魂之间的吸引，还是索鲁斯的魔法才能，全都不是好应付的问题。

尽管要吃瘪三天，索鲁斯仍然用芝诺斯的脸做出了悠然自在的样子。

他伸出手打了一个响指，黑暗的以太涌动着从地板下爬出来。

黑烟笼罩了地面，蔓延着，群蛇一样吞噬了索鲁斯皇帝倒在地上的肉身。

｛......糟了。｝希斯拉德笑了起来，他总是这副轻松的样子，让人看不穿他的内心。

索鲁斯皇帝苍白的肉身在黑暗里缓慢地升起来。

黑烟缠绕着他，完全吞没了他，黑烟凝聚成黑色的躯体和衣袍，袍摆拖到地上。

是那个怪物......

那个你已经在剧院门口见过一次的身影，在逐渐成型，可能因为受到压制，现在他倒是比在剧院时小得多。

仅仅只是比希斯拉德的巨人身体大一点而已。

你盯着他的四条手臂和脸庞看，在黑暗里，他的面庞还是模糊不清，他全身流动着阴冷气息。

你感受得到这种威胁性。他的存在甚至让空间的性质发生了转变，这里已经不再像人世，你不由得开始怀疑自己不是活人了。

这个存在，把夜晚王殿的幽暗化为了充满不祥感的深渊。

“你怎么有四只眼睛，虫子才有四只眼睛......”你气呼呼地说道。你在生自己的气，你的身体在发冷，你居然被吓得不敢动。你强迫自己把皇帝索鲁斯变成的怪物看成小小的虫子。

希斯拉德立即捂住你的嘴，同时，怪物高高举起手上的紫水晶法杖，大量的以太漩涡出现在你和希斯拉德身边。

你感觉身后一凉，你转身紧紧抓住希斯拉德的袍子，索鲁斯出手了，希斯拉德正被以太流携着往上空吊起来。

有一道以太流过来拍打你的腕关节，拍打的位置非常巧妙，你整个手掌一阵酥麻，手指当即脱力，袍摆在你手指间滑出去。你抬头去看希斯拉德，刚看见他削瘦的下巴，另外一道以太流立即把你扯开来。

你被以太流席卷着，送到了芝诺斯的身体和那个巨型怪物之间。你漂浮在半空，脚尖差一个成年加雷马人身高的距离才能碰到地板。你感觉到四面八方都是视线。这一定是因为有至少6只眼睛在看着你，加上希斯拉德，那就八只。

“我之前就在想这件事......”索鲁斯在芝诺斯体内傲慢的抬着下巴，“某个不乖的小孩子应该学一些礼仪了。”

你不甘示弱地瞪着芝诺斯的脸。

“我不怕你。”你想了一下又说：“你是爱梅特赛尔克？”

芝诺斯眼睛半眯起来，你看得出来，他在一瞬间当中隐藏住了某种强烈的感情冲动。

你继续观察他的脸，看着他眼珠子移向左边，上边，下边......看不出究竟是在心虚还是在表演的，索鲁斯用芝诺斯的身体做出了可疑的神色。

“希斯拉德对你说了多少？”

希斯拉德只含糊提到过索鲁斯是“古代人”，而他刚才确实对着索鲁斯说了“爱梅特赛尔克”这个名字。

你攥紧手里的水晶，想起“记忆”里的那个怒意沸腾的白发青年。

“你觉得呢？”

索鲁斯看着你的眼神非常危险，但是，你不需要害怕的。你想着那个金色大厅，痛苦得面容扭曲的白发男人，还有记忆的主人......你不知道他的脸，你还记得他心底的宁静。

你曾经一度进入那个灵魂的内心，现在你只要再进入一次而已。

你闭上眼睛，在漆黑的眼脸下方，有一团金光升起来。

身体变冷了，但是一点也不难受。你感觉得到还有别的什么在发生变化。首先，并非是演戏的，你脸上的表情，以及你的眼神一起变化了，你再次睁开眼睛，平静地看着索鲁斯。

或许索鲁斯也能察觉到你的变化，索鲁斯的眼睛开始微微颤抖。

“开什么玩笑......”

他转头看向希斯拉德，“你就在策划这种事？”

他的声音不大，也不是怒斥，他的怒意从整个场景的氛围里散发出来，大殿里沉淀着的空气震荡不休

希斯拉德那边没有回话，你即使不看过去，你也知道希斯拉德在好整以暇的微笑着。

不可思议的，你现在觉得你能完全理解眼前这两个人了。

......是记忆的“余波”。

经常会有这种情况，你进入他人的记忆，进入他们的内心，之后即使是脱离了记忆回归现实，你心里仍然保留着那个人的一部分。

——你进入这种状态之后......

你想着希斯拉德之前跟你说的第二段话。

——一定要在他反应过来之前说那句话。

你看着芝诺斯燃烧着冰冷怒火的蓝色眼睛，很奇妙的，你明明跟索鲁斯和芝诺斯都不熟，但光看着这张脸你就能确定在你面前的人是索鲁斯而不是芝诺斯。

不，这个时候应该说.....

“哈迪斯，把希斯拉德放下来。”

不需要费力回想希斯拉德告诉过你的台词，这句话自然而然的来到了你的唇边。

你看见索鲁斯诧异的重新看向你，他看你的表情非常古怪，显然有无数思绪同时在他的大脑里旋转，他在思考。

——现在叫索鲁斯的那个人啊，从小就非常的聪明。

希斯拉德的话又在你脑子里闪过。

——他总能准确快速的戳穿我们的小计划，所以你一定要趁他脑子乱着的时候动手。

你动手了。

“你在干什么......”

索鲁斯的表情告诉你他的思考暂时中断了，他的大脑甚至出现了一瞬间的空白。

他的脸色很危险，但是他的肌肉僵硬，暂时你是安全的，他不会扑上来动手。

你一只手攥紧水晶，另外一只手握住军刀。你总是随身带着刀的，即使在高级军官当中，你拔刀的速度也首屈一指。你把刀尖往自己心口上推了一下，你想割破一点皮应该会更逼真。但在这时候，你又想起希斯拉德叫你一定要小心用刀这件事，他说要是你真弄伤了自己，索鲁斯就会像看见红布的公牛一样清醒过来。

那是真的吗……公牛看见红布好像并不是会清醒吧？

尽管心里这么想，你犹豫着，没有把刀尖推进皮肤里。

“要是你不放下希斯拉德，我就再也不跟你玩了。”

你背诵着希斯拉德教你的台词，这句话并没有自发来到你的嘴边，你只能刻意的继续调用进入你体内的那块“那个人的一部分”。

这样的话语，本来只是“说话”而已，这不是咒语，理论上不会影响到以太流动。

只是“理论上”。

空中黑色的以太粒子凝固在半空，一切运动的元素都在这一瞬间停滞。你看着面前这张面无表情的脸，不由得有种自己吟唱了咒语的幻觉。

真是奇怪。你想着。

“......阿谢姆大人。”索鲁斯看着你，慢吞吞说道：“你有没有一次想过，你其实是一个冷酷无情的混蛋。”

啊，来了，这个时候要说那句话。

“那是我的职位吗？”

索鲁斯冷静地端详着你，“那个人的碎片”开始强力的发挥作用了，你无辜的眨了一下眼睛，笑了一下。

“你总说我是个笨蛋，说我不能逃课，不能考不及格，结果，看来我还真的做成了十四人委员会的一员。”

索鲁脸色相当可怕。“要是让我知道你是在装的......”

“还是先让我了解一下你这些年做过什么吧，顺便说，我想也听听希斯拉德的说法。”

你抬头看向被抓在半空中的希斯拉德，你可靠的好朋友现在白色的长发在黑暗里垂了下来，他笑着向你挥手。

你握紧心脏上的小刀，下意识挥动另外一只手回应他。

那就是长大的希斯拉德，好高啊。

莫名其妙的想法出现在你的脑子里。

你感觉得到，跟之前你接触到的各种人的记忆相比，“那个人的碎片”在你心灵里，似乎发挥了前所未有的影响力。

就像开闸放水一样，你的脑子里在涌现出新的记忆，你不需要回想任何被告知过的台词了，你知道现在你该做什么。

你还是挂在半空中，你低头看着神色凝重的冥界宠儿，小心翼翼观察着他眼睛里的冷光。

｛表情真可怕。哈迪斯……看来你好像真的，变成了一个（坏家伙）了啊。｝

索鲁斯当然是一个“坏家伙”，这根本是一个魔王。你想着这件事，你的各种记忆混合在一起，于是你说出了这句话。

你使用了希斯拉德平常用的那种未知的语言，并且拼凑词根，在语句里混入了这种语言里本来不存在的新词。

然后，你终于看见索鲁斯变了脸色。


	7. 第七章

有东西落在你的头发上，你头骨感受到微弱的压力，这种感觉很奇怪，最奇怪的是没有杀气。

异样的感觉让你觉得自己还留在梦境里。

但是你的身体已经醒来了，你看着自己的眼皮亮着红光，阳光落在你的脸庞上，你半边身体暖意融融。

发生什么事情了？

你一时之间脑子里一片空白，接着你注意到自己的脑海里存在大量混乱的记忆碎片。

不同时代，属于两段不一样的人生的记忆和情感，乱糟糟的混杂在一起，完全是一团乱麻。

从来没有“记忆的余波”会造成这种效果。

难道是希斯拉德给的那块橙黄色的水晶......

那个阿谢姆的记忆。

现在，在你脑海里一片混乱的已经不仅仅是记忆了。你的情感，甚至人格都陷入了奇妙的状态。

为了厘清你的自我意识，你小心翼翼地挑选着记忆的碎片，就像从一大堆拼图里挑出合适的碎块。

然后你发现了问题所在。

有两块拼图。

黑暗的意识海上，一侧是你到目前为止累积起来的人生，包含你完整的记忆和人格。

另外一侧，是残破的拼图碎片，是属于另外一个男孩的人格。

一个生长在伟大璀璨的文明里，生来不知道任何苦难的，过得非常幸福的男孩的人格碎片和他的一部分记忆。

你伸手摘下属于自己的记忆和人格，收入心中，然后抬头去看那个男孩的碎片。

大家都说，我很矮。

葡萄，好吃，钓鱼，好玩。

喜欢，西瓜，会动的。

希斯拉德，朋友，很亲切。

希斯拉德，对我最好了。

哈迪斯，很聪明。

哈迪斯，什么都做得到。

哈迪斯，永远会帮我的。

哈迪斯，很讨厌。

哈迪斯，又不理我了。

哈迪斯，整天教训人。

哈迪斯的背，好温暖。

......

你现在已经知道“哈迪斯”和希斯拉德是谁，你仔细阅读着男孩的记忆，脑子里再次变得乱糟糟的，意识海翻起惊涛骇浪，你身边的一切都在天旋地转。

你的头激烈的在痛，你的精神越来愈不稳定，你仍然在强行阅读男孩的人格和记忆。

通过阅读，你试图汲取男孩的知识和能力。那个未来会是“阿谢姆”的男孩，他在这些记忆里还非常年幼，似乎只是一个跟你差不多高的小孩子而已。但是他作为古代人拥有的能力和知识远远超越了你的常识范畴……

这就是一个“古代人”的能力。你看着男孩独自征服巨大翻车鱼怪的记忆片段，坐上飞龙穿越大洋的记忆，不由得感叹。这个男孩甚至没有接受过战斗训练，也没有在军营待过。他从来没有碰过武器，完全只是一个普通的幸福小孩而已。他全身白白净净，没有一道伤疤，他在普通的学校里读书，在课余时间跟朋友玩耍，他的成绩不好不坏，尽管他的朋友都是天才而且其中一个会按着他的头让他好好念书，但是他的成绩还是不好不坏......

然而，他却拥有很多加雷马人修炼一辈子也比不上的战斗力，即使他不擅长使用魔法，但是高浓度的滔天魔力压缩在他小小的身体里。

你试图得到他的力量，即使只得到一部分也好，这一定会对你打倒邪恶皇帝索鲁斯的目标有所帮助。只是，男孩虽然嘴上经常抱怨“哈迪斯”，心里却非常在意“哈迪斯”这个朋友......他和“哈迪斯”关系很好。

你试图抵抗男孩对“哈迪斯”的感情入侵你的心灵，而这就是让你的意识海陷入狂乱而你头痛欲裂的原因。

有微小的脚步声在接近。

你立即睁开眼睛，意识海里的风暴停滞下来，你暂时放弃了这一场对决。

午后的金色光线照进你眼睛里，你感觉到希斯拉德光滑的长指轻轻抚摸着你的脸颊。你撑起靠近大地的那只手臂，毯子的细毛在扫过你的手心。

{早上好。}希斯拉德带笑的声音在你耳边响起，你看向他的眼睛，他俯下身子过来吻了一下你的额头，长发扫过你的脖子。痒痒的。

你有点不好意思，又不知道该怎么应对，只好假装没有这回事，移开目光。

“已经是下午了。”

{时间只不过是取决于认知的一种事物而已。}

希斯拉德看起来是毫无时间观念的人，他正在承认这一点。{太阳无论挂在天空的哪一侧都是漂亮的风景不是吗……你说，人们何必要赋予这片美丽的天空那么多含义呢？明明只需要好好欣赏就足够了。}

{因为也不是每个人都能像希斯拉德大人一样散漫随意的生活。}

你抬起头，看见门边出现了一个人。

应该是刚才的脚步声的主人吧。你端详着他的脸。站在门前的这个人，无论从声音还是从身型来看都是一个成年男性，他的种族不太容易看出来，可能是人族或者加雷马人，因为现在他全身都裹在一袭花纹复杂的黑色华袍之中。

他带着一张给人苍老凶恶的印象的红面具，露出了青年男子没有胡须和皱纹的干净下巴。

你把目光投向他身后，门外面似乎是训练场之类的地方。一些皇室御卫打扮的男人和女人正在那里练习用火枪，每把枪都装有消音器。难怪你之前没被吵醒。

昨晚的事情闹到最后，索鲁斯和希斯拉德都认为当务之急是你真的该睡觉了，然后索鲁斯给你施展了睡眠魔咒。现在看来，希斯拉德并没有被继续为难，所以他才能这样随便找个地方跟你度过一晚。

皇室御卫的训练场是机密地点，这种事即使不是你这种级别的军官也会很清楚的。

反正昨晚的索鲁斯后来好像有点神智不清……大概不会知道你们跑哪了。

面具凶恶的黑袍人把目光投向你身上，希斯拉德把手搭上你的肩膀，把你抱紧了一点。

{拉哈布雷亚大人吗？}希斯拉德笑眯眯的看着他。{真的是好久不见了。}

{看着你，我就会想起过去的日子。}

拉哈布雷亚的语气听起来用感慨万千也不足以形容。{就算是在这种时候，你还是优哉游哉的。}

{以前的我是经常让你生气。}

{而且你根本不在意让我生气......反正对你来说，跟让阿谢姆高兴比起来，区区一个十四人委员会主席的怒火算得了什么呢。}

这个拉哈布雷亚说着微笑了一下，又很快抿下了唇：{以十四人委员会主席的名义，我在这里向你保证，我一定会让你们真正的回到这个世界上。}

希斯拉德眼帘垂下来。

{老爷子，你有发现吧，你已经太勉强自己了。}

拉哈布雷亚沉默了一会儿，他的表情隐藏在面具下。

{你说话很像爱梅特赛尔克。}

{我想也是这样，他一定已经劝过你了，还有以格约姆，我猜她会拼命努力，很想要减少你的负担……我听说她弄坏了一个镜像世界。}

{虚无界的问题我会解决。}

{你知道我不是这个意思。}希斯拉德的手指像是拨弄琴弦一样轻轻弹弄你的肩膀。{我不否认，跟过去的时光相比，待在冥界的我们是很痛苦的，碎裂以后活在这个世界上的同胞们的碎片也非常痛苦......所以说，没必要再增加痛苦的量了。}

拉哈布雷亚又沉默了，希斯拉德继续说道：{不要忘记了，你也是我们存在过的证明。}

拉哈布雷亚低下头，他看向自己的手。

{我了解你的意思......我变得很弱了，无论是在哪方面。}

{请和以格约姆聊一下吧，听说她就算作为转生种也还是爱着你。}

拉哈布雷亚笑了一下。

{我不是来让年轻人打趣的。}

他走上前，目光又回到你身上。

{这个孩子就是阿谢姆了吗？}

他伸出手，似乎要摸你的头。他手上有尖锐的银甲，每一根手指都像魔兽的利爪。你下意识不想被这种凶器接近，但是，这个古怪的人身上没有杀气，你犹豫着，没有闪躲。

他似乎也在意起了自己的手指，动作停在半空，然后收起了手。

{他的眼神像一个孩子......也像阿谢姆。}他注视着你，跟希斯拉德说话：{像阿谢姆小时候，不过比阿谢姆小时候沉稳多了。}

{他不算是转生种。}希斯拉德道：{要是你让他去干活，我可是会非常生气的。}

{我不会强迫他成为无影。}拉哈布雷亚摇了摇头。{我知道爱梅特赛尔克会对你说我是一个疯老头子。放心吧，我至少还没疯到那种地步。}

{怎么会，他一直说你是一个可敬的长辈。}

{你从来很擅长挑着话说。}

拉哈布雷亚伸手到你眼前，翻转手掌，接着他的手心上出现了一道火光。

你盯着他的手心，看着火光逐渐变形，在空气里乱舞的火舌似乎变成了血肉，血肉上又长出了羽毛，你看见长长的尾羽在空中飞舞，仙乐般清澈明亮的鸟叫声传进你的耳中。

你咬了一下嘴唇，你在战场上看见过很多魔法，你知道世界上有无数精致的杀人法术，但你是第一次看见这种。

{你可以给它起个名字。}拉哈布雷亚看着你的眼睛，由虚无而生的火焰变化而来的美丽鸟儿扑打着翅膀，翩然飞舞，最后落到你的怀抱里。

火舌舔舐着你的皮肤，没有燃烧的灼痛，只是非常的温暖。

你看着拉哈布雷亚。“这是什么？”

{不中用的老爷爷给好孩子送见面礼，只是这样而已。}拉哈布雷亚道：{正好这几天也是给小孩送礼物的节日，以前我也送过阿谢姆这个概念。}

概念......你知道这个名词，那个男孩的记忆有告诉你这件事，古代人可以利用概念创造出一切没有灵魂的物品。

你低头看在怀里蹭着你向你撒娇的火焰鸟，它有一双充满灵性的眼睛，你有点不敢相信这么美丽的生物居然没有灵魂。

{你是在说，我私下把你的概念交给阿谢姆那次？}希斯拉德惊讶的声音在你头顶传来：{原来是这样，您故意不计较......我还以为是爱梅特赛尔克大人和艾里迪布斯大人神通广大瞒下来了，或者你已经懒得再教训我们……}

{......你也并没有猜错，希斯拉德大人。}拉哈布雷亚咳嗽一声。{好了，你继续照顾他吧，我还要去找艾里迪布斯。}

他说着，空间扭曲了一瞬间，拉哈布雷亚的身形消失在扭曲的空间当中。

只留下了火焰鸟，它又在轻轻啄你的掌心。


	8. 第八章

天上的云层像军工厂的蒸汽一样涌动着，飘雪击打地面的声音比前几日的雪天要重。

你来到训练场边上，跳到作为围栏的水泥墩上头。水泥上冻着一层冰，非常的滑腻，但是你站得很稳。那火焰鸟一直跟着你，在你头顶盘旋。你举起手，它优雅地落到你手指上歇脚。

它太美了，而且全身散发着热气，你现在只穿着一件衬衫，全身却暖洋洋的。你看着它，觉得世界变得不真实了起来。务实的加雷马人从来不在乎武器的外表......他们也看不起魔法武器，将之视为野蛮人的邪门歪道。所以你从来没有见过这么美丽的武器。

话说回来......

大鸟的尾羽轻轻扫过你的手臂，它冲你眨了眨眼睛，轻轻叫唤一声。仿佛是想让你摸摸它。你伸出另外一只手慢慢摸它的背，开始想，这么讨俏的动物，会不会，其实不是武器？

你从别人那里得到最多的东西就是“武器”，别人要是送你礼物，总是为了让你去杀什么人。但是，看着这极美的杰作，现在你开始想，这次你有没有可能是先入为主呢？那个叫拉哈布雷亚的黑袍人好像没叫你去杀人。

你想到你可以去找希斯拉德问一下这只鸟的用途。你回头去看屋子，透过窗户看见希斯拉德站在书架前面。

就在你看着希斯拉德的时候，另外一个方向传来声音。

“喂，那边的小男孩。”

在一开始，你其实不觉得那声音是在叫你。虽然这两天你总是被人叫“孩子”，但其实已经很久没有人会叫你“小男孩”了。人们一般尊称你的军衔，或者骂你“小畜生”，“狗杂种”。

但是，无论是在后方落到你身上的视线，还是接近过来的脚步声，都在提醒你要注意。

你只好转过头，看见一个金头发的青年人朝你这边快步走过来，眼睛还一直盯着你看。

你面无表情地看着他，火焰鸟落到你肩膀上。

“这里不是小孩子可以进来玩的地方。”青年人狐疑的视线在你和火焰鸟之间移动。“我知道您肯定也是什么皇亲国戚，但现在我会无视您的身份请您出去。您今天没有听广播吗？昆图斯殿下下令说所有人都不能随意乱跑……您的随从呢？”

他带着疑惑不解的表情环顾四周。

你看着他，想到了一件事，你现在刘海挺长了，挡住了你的前额。从来没有“野蛮人少年”可以进入皇宫。这个人看不见你的额头，自然而然以为你也是拥有第三只眼睛的加雷马人，甚至以为你是皇帝成员。

这不奇怪。像你这种年纪的年轻人在皇宫里出现，谁都会以为你是在皇宫里出生的人。

你想了想，问道：“你说是昆图斯殿下下的令。那瓦厉斯殿下呢，他在哪里？”

昆图斯就是那个曾经提议对你用刑的皇族。你对他的印象并不特别坏，因为你对所有加尔乌斯的印象都已经不能再特别坏一些了。你只是有点在意一向特别活跃的瓦厉斯的行踪。

“他在前线。说是改了行程，会再晚半个月才回来。”

青年人眯起眼睛：“我之前好像没有见过您......您是瓦厉斯殿下的亲戚？”

“我也没有见过你。”你开始随口胡诌：“你是芝诺斯殿下身边的人吗？”

青年人表情变了一下。“我的名字是波罗，芝诺斯殿下身边的一个侍卫。”

你没有说话。这个人敢对“皇室成员”这样说话，肯定不是普通的侍卫。不过，既然你好歹也是一个“皇室成员”......加雷马帝国是等级森严的社会，在皇室之内，这点必然走到了极致，他虽然敢用昆图斯压你，但不会有勇气再询问你的身份。

他和你对视，这不愧是在芝诺斯身边活下来的人，你感觉到锐利的视线几乎要刺穿你的身体。然后你看见他的眼神开始流露出讶异。

他一定很少遇到不害怕他的人。你想着。你在军队里经常遇到这种情况，总有这种成年人妄想用目光就吓破你的胆。

“你在找芝诺斯殿下吗？”你打量着他。

波罗咬了一下嘴唇，看着你皱起眉：“关于芝诺斯殿下的事情，您知道些什么吗？”

知道什么......

你想起昨天晚上被索鲁斯的灵魂控制的芝诺斯，索鲁斯......哈迪斯，用那么痛苦的眼神看着你......你想到这里，眼前恍然闪过一道金光，你皱一下眉头，头痛了起来。

你黑暗的意识海里，金色的光辉闪烁着，星星点点。

“......您还好吗？”波罗注视着你，大概是因为灵魂深处的冲击，你的视野一阵扭曲，在扭曲的视野里，波罗的表情相当古怪。“你的眼睛里有......”

｛我没事。｝

“这样啊……”

视野的扭曲已经结束了，你颅内的疼痛也逐渐消退。但是波罗看你的表情越来越奇怪了。你才发现自己一不小心用了古代的语言说话。

有点不妙......

你现在拥有那个古代人男孩的记忆，你已经知道古代人的语言能够直接把话语的意思传递进别人的脑海里。大概是出于这个原理，任何一个现代人都能听懂这种未知的语言。

只是，这个芝诺斯的侍卫，他肯定也有发现你刚才说的那句话并不是加雷马语。而且他从刚才开始就一直盯着你的眼睛看，看得你开始觉得自己的眼睛出问题了。

这个人现在一定满腹疑虑......不知道回头会对芝诺斯说什么。

现在被芝诺斯注意到感觉不是好事……有办法解决这个问题吗？

你发现自己内心非常平静，同时大脑高速运作。很多乱七八糟的想法在你的脑子里奔腾......

不用怕，冷静下来，你经验很丰富的......跟一千三百岁的教务主任两千岁的校长还有更麻烦的哈迪斯比起来，这些人好对付多了……总之先观察一下这个老师好不好糊弄......

奇怪，他在想什么老师......

你观察着波罗，波罗也观察着你，跟索鲁斯不一样，他的表情一直都不难揣测，这人似乎是那种一辈子都睡在行军床上的家伙。你突然想起芝诺斯让手下军官和他比试，然后把军官们砍得人仰马翻的场面......能留在那样的皇室成员身边的人，或许不会是那种脑子灵光的谋士。

想到这里，就像嘴巴自己长了脑子一样，你恍然大悟，并且开始尝试骗人：“其实，昨晚我见过芝诺斯殿下，索鲁斯陛下秘密召他进宫。”

波罗眨了一下眼睛，似乎犹豫着要不要相信这个情报。

“索鲁斯陛下之前从来没有注意过芝诺斯殿下。”他说完又补充一句。“他虽然见过芝诺斯殿下，但他可能不清楚殿下是谁，他经常以为瓦厉斯殿下还没有结婚。”

“啊......那他是真的老年痴......记性不好吗？”

“陛下只是更关心军国大事。”波罗生硬的用他自己也不信的口气说这句话。

“陛下只是，他知道跟瓦厉斯殿下有婚约的女性去世了，他既没有参加瓦厉斯殿下的婚礼，也没有注意到那位娘娘在去世前生了儿子。”

“这样啊……”看来还是缺乏证明邪恶魔王老年痴呆的证据。你有点失望，继续说你的话题。

“那可能是因为前几日的出巡，他看中了芝诺斯殿下的才能。”

“芝诺斯殿下的确是公认的天才。”

“他可能要立芝诺斯殿下为太子殿下。”

波罗眯起眼睛，然后笑了起来。

“不可能，芝诺斯殿下太年轻了，手上也没有足够的军权。但我相信他会选择瓦厉斯殿下。”

“很合理的推测。”火焰鸟开始啄你的头发，你伸出手指抚摸着它头顶的羽毛。“那你有没有想过，要是情况有这么简单又合理，为什么皇帝陛下会和芝诺斯殿下一起失踪？”

波罗的表情僵硬了。

“您......”他死死盯着你的眼睛，“看来您什么都知道。”

果然如此。你想着。混蛋哈迪斯原本的身体没有了灵魂，肯定得藏起来。皇帝失踪是大事，不会让很多人知道。

然后，同一时间芝诺斯也失踪了。皇帝身边的人肯定会跑去找芝诺斯府上的人查问，这样一来，芝诺斯身边地位较高的人就会知道这件事。

而除了这极少数的人，皇帝失踪这种事情一定会被滴水不漏的掩盖住。你拥有这个情报，就可以假装是“皇帝身边的人”。在加雷马人眼里，哈迪斯就是神，那么你再奇怪在波罗眼里都会变得合理。

......话说，为什么你亲亲密密的开始叫那个臭老头子“哈迪斯”了。

“要是皇位不传给拥有军权的父亲，而是传给不太听话的天才儿子。”你把心里对自己的质问压下去，在水泥墩上蹲下身子，对他露出一个乖巧的微笑。

然后你感觉自己笑得像阿谢姆......阿谢姆小时候非常顽皮，又长在对他宠爱有加的人们中间，所以他很擅长装乖。

波罗看着这样的你，好像被吓到一样后退一步。

“您为什么要告诉我这个？”

｛只是觉得应该对人坦诚相待而已。｝你继续维持着乖巧又可爱的表情，这次，你故意用了古代语说话，看见他脸色越来越白。

“您是什么人？”

你耸了耸肩，跳到他身边，看见他又吓得向后退了一步。

｛反正我是很期待芝诺斯殿下未来的表现的。｝

你认真的看着他的眼睛，又扯了一下嘴角，努力做出最高深莫测的表情。｛......只不过，就当是为了他好，在我们正式见面以前，最好不要向他透露我的存在哦。｝

*

波罗失魂落魄的跑走了，你看着他的背影，思考着你现在是不是可以松一口气了。

你身后传来有人忍俊不禁发出来的笑声。

｛真是个聪明的小孩子......｝你回头看见希斯拉德站在你身后，不知道他是什么时候过来的。｛作为老师的我这下子都产生危机意识了。｝

是哪方面的危机意识......

你抬一下眉毛，想到了一件事，问他：“我的眼睛里是不是有什么东西，他刚才一直看着我的眼睛。”

｛有金色的光，像燃烧着的星星。｝希斯拉德伸手在空中画了一个圆，你看见他画的圆圈中站了另外一个你。

是凭空出现的镜像的你，站在你面前的男孩蓝眼睛里亮着非常小的金光，并不是很显眼。要不是刚才波罗跟你站得很近，他也不会发现。

你想或许是因为阿谢姆......你还没有完全收纳阿谢姆的心灵，你只需要阿谢姆的力量和记忆......你排斥着阿谢姆对“哈迪斯”的感情。

希斯拉德挥手让镜像散去了。

｛好啦，你说接下来我们是要去外面好好玩一下，还是去吃饭？｝

这个家庭教师从来没有跟你提过学习的事情，你心里对此其实有点高兴。

只是，你又不是小孩子，不能想着吃喝玩乐。

你看着他：“我记得我们得罪了皇帝吧，那么说，接下来我们应该做的是逃跑才对。”

｛......是（私奔）吗？｝希斯拉德好像变得很高兴。｛太有趣了，我刚才在这个时代的书里看见这个名词的时候，就很想来试一试。｝

你看着他的笑脸，想起昨天晚上他从后面紧紧抱着你。

——好了，好孩子，这次就先放过哈迪斯吧，别再说了。

完全变化为异界的大殿的气温一次次的骤然下降，芝诺斯的脸藏在黑暗里，四手的怪物融化为流动的深渊，而你面前那个高大得可怕的男人，明明双腿笔直，站得很稳，整个人看起来却摇摇欲坠，似乎随时会掉进深渊下面。

明明只不过是......你大概算是“训斥”了那家伙一顿。没有任何咒力的“语言”居然产生了这种效果，你不由得讶异。

阿谢姆的心灵依附在你的心里，阿谢姆不是一个乖孩子，你也并非是一个“好孩子”，你打心底怨恨着索鲁斯，话语仍然涌上你的嘴边。

｛哈迪斯，你告诉我吧，为什么你还不杀我？你为了达成目的什么都做得出来，是什么原因让你决定暂时忍受我，让一个全心全意的想杀你的人活着？｝

这不完全是你的话，也不完全是阿谢姆的话，你就是阿谢姆，阿谢姆就是你，在那个混乱的时间里，你处于那种状态里面。

｛你是我世界上最恨的人，不要小看我，我不会留在你身边被你利用。｝

索鲁斯没有回答，他好一阵子没有说话了，你甚至在怀疑他没有听见你的话。

那时候希斯拉德叹着气，劝你等下次索鲁斯神志清醒的时候再和他说话。

——......转移到不契合的肉体，再和另外一个灵魂共处，本来就会大幅削弱他的精神力，现在他已经混乱了，可能还会以为现在是一万多年前，他最痛苦的那时候......你在对他说这些。

他是把你当成一万年前抛弃他那个阿谢姆了吗？

——他能感受到你话语里的憎恶和痛苦，你的感情他已经完全接纳了。

明明就只是像往常一样说话而已……那时候的皇帝索鲁斯，就好像被破坏了一样。

虽然仍然有心力给你下睡眠魔咒逼你睡觉就是了……

那样的家伙要是完全恢复过来，一定会找你麻烦的。或许也会找希斯拉德麻烦。只是希斯拉德已经死了，又是哈迪斯的朋友，总不至于会被怎么样。

你还是不打算现在和索鲁斯对抗。

你看向希斯拉德，说要跟他讨论逃跑的路线，希斯拉德牵起你的手，看起来好像越来越高兴。


	9. 第九章

自从拥有了火焰鸟......这只你到今天还是想不出该叫它什么名字，也搞不清楚它是不是武器的鸟儿，你就开始经常只穿着衬衫在加雷马的寒冬里走动了。今天你起一大早，没有走出房间门，而是穿好鞋子和裤子就翻窗外出。

火焰鸟看起来早上甚至还会犯困，它把自己缩成一个火球，你从屋子二楼的寝室一跃而下，着地的时候，它学皮球的动作在你肩膀弹动了几次。

你直起身，正好碰上这房子的女主人的目光，你看见她眼睛圆睁着，然后匆匆移开了视线。

你想她一定看见你额头没有第三只眼睛了。

你不打算和她说话，反正这说不定会是你们互相看的最后一眼。你和希斯拉德昨晚花了几个钱住进来，最晚今天下午就要继续赶路了。

加雷马国内大多数年轻人都去了军队，这些村镇空荡荡的，她昨晚看见生意送上门的时候对你们还挺热情。

你默默地顺着这条路走下山坡，在你面前，太阳在灰白色的天空上晕开一片模糊的橙金色，仿佛是阿谢姆的水晶在天上掉色了。

道路两旁的小屋升起炊烟，每家门前都晾着鱼干。冬季没有多少觅食的方法，可想而知，等再晚一点，村民们吃饱喝足，就会提着渔网出门。

你也是去捕鱼的人之一。乡下小地方的人最排斥“野蛮人”，他们最好别和你的路线重叠。你跑了起来，并且决定一直往偏僻的地方跑。村外的冰河是很辽阔的。

火焰鸟一直让你全身保持暖和，现在你省下来了跟寒冷对抗的心力，又远离了索鲁斯和军队。你脑子变空了，就不禁想东想西。

索鲁斯可能还是在芝诺斯体内......今天已经是第三天了，根据希斯拉德的说法，最晚明天，索鲁斯就会恢复过来。

你和希斯拉德在前天就离开了皇宫，希斯拉德答应跟你一起去黄金港。他从来都是这样，兴高采烈的支持你的一切决定，还不惜对付把他从冥界召唤出来的索鲁斯皇帝。

尽管希斯拉德在阿谢姆的记忆里本来就是这样的一个人。在那个时代，他热衷于帮阿谢姆调皮捣蛋，协助阿谢姆用不同寻常的方式解决问题，还教会了阿谢姆无数种逃避责骂的方法……但是，你仍然是，觉得这种情况很奇怪。

整整一万多年，身在冥界的希斯拉德，跟游走在现世和生死夹缝间的索鲁斯，他们无疑将对方视为重要的同伴......按理说，他们应该是更亲密的关系才对，至少不该是你可以插足的关系。

在你和索鲁斯之间，希斯拉德似乎单纯是因为你体内的阿谢姆，选择一直站在你身边。

那么索鲁斯不杀你，会不会也是因为阿谢姆？

阿谢姆这个人，跟你有什么关系……

你抱着人头大的石头，跪到冰上，把石头最尖的那一面往冰面上砸。

你其实可以去问希斯拉德的，问他为什么要把阿谢姆的水晶给你，问他知不知道索鲁斯不杀你的原因......他可能会诚实回答，也可能不会......

碎冰在你身边飞溅开来，拍打着你的袖子和衣襟，你身前的冰坑越来越大。

无论如何，要是想搞清楚这件事情，必须要有一个突入点。像索鲁斯和希斯拉德那样的人，关于他们的事情……只能让他们亲自回答。

冰层碎裂了，你按住激动着探头探脑的火焰鸟，注视着平静的水面，等待着，水底下，察觉到阳光和新鲜空气的鱼群正在往这边聚集过来。

你继续在想你的问题。你知道问题的关键不在于希斯拉德会不会诚实告诉你答案，而是在于，你真的该知道答案吗？

你其实是在困惑，甚至有点儿混乱。

要是单纯的把索鲁斯，哈迪斯，看成究极邪恶的大魔王，相信只要把皇室成员杀光就可以为世界带来一时的和平，是很简单也很舒服的事情。

这种简单又讨人喜欢的故事，就像是军队教官总是在说的故事，也是任何一个普通的加雷马人去相信的，或者说被要求去相信的故事……只要去杀死什么外国将领，去砍什么领导者的脑袋，就可以征服那个国家。只要一直征服下去，等到征服全世界，全人类就能在文明的生活里长久的平安喜乐，而加雷马帝国荣光永存。

你来到这个世界的时间或许还不算很长，但这几年已经足够让你了解到，这种简单的故事，根本完全是谎言和妄想的大合集。去杀某个人，某些人，并不能征服那个国家，去征服某些国家，也根本就不能解决任何问题，只不过是单纯的带来不幸而已。

……那么，去杀死一些加尔乌斯，又会怎么样？

你本来是想着，杀死索鲁斯让加雷马陷入内乱，让各国得以喘息，让所有人知道所谓的神也不过是会死的血肉凡胎。

结果，索鲁斯......是哈迪斯。他根本就不是血肉凡胎。

在这个时代里，他或许，其实是真正的神。

你有点恍惚，手上拔出军刀熟练地把在冰上活蹦乱跳的三条鳟鱼逐一拍晕，割开肚腹，清除内脏，再用禾本科植物纤维穿过每个鱼嘴绑起来打结，脑子继续神游。

你提起鱼，一边神游太虚，一边往回走。

你是不是该清醒一点了？你杀不了索鲁斯的，而且暗杀加尔乌斯皇室其实也解决不了什么问题。你不可能杀光所有姓加尔乌斯的人，总会有皇帝能够登基的。甚至哪怕你真的杀光了加尔乌斯，仍然会有不姓加尔乌斯的皇帝登基。

加雷马在几十年前还不存在皇帝，索鲁斯之所以能称帝，还被视若神衹，不是因为他是什么邪恶魔王，而是因为他让绝大多数加雷马人称心如意。

每个加雷马人都知道过去屈辱的历史，每个人从小都会被灌输对将加雷马族祖先驱赶到苦寒极地的魔法种族的仇恨。索鲁斯让加雷马人能扬眉吐气，让他们能够反过来讥讽魔法种族为“野蛮人”。

这么想，在当年迫害加雷马族的那些魔法种族里，大概也有至少一个的“索鲁斯”吧。你多少知道一些外国的历史。阿拉米格施行暴政的疯王，伊修加德随机杀人般的宗教迫害，萨纳兰两个王国过去的来生神之泪事件......军队教这些给你是为了让你知道魔法种族有多么“不开化”。然后现在你知道了加雷马同样也“不开化”，只不过是这样而已。

就算没有了现在这个索鲁斯，战争也一直存在。

即便你有一天能神通广大到杀死名为哈迪斯的这个索鲁斯，你也不可能杀死存在于历史无数时空里每一个的你憎恨的“索鲁斯”。

你第一次的抬起头，睁大眼去看摆在你面前的，贯穿整个人类历史的庞大问题。

这是......只要人类有缺陷，就会有扭曲的欲望。只要有人能够利用这些扭曲的欲望，而同时人类还存在着缺陷，人们就会簇拥独裁者。

就像是过去你认识的加雷马人，就像某些魔法种族，就像是过去不经思考就杀人的你......

那么，这个死结唯一的解决办法，“杀死所有索鲁斯”的办法......

你知道这个办法。

既然，那个拉哈布雷亚对希斯拉德说了，“让你们真正的回到世界上”。

你脑子里开始冒出疯狂的念头了，你举起拳头，用力打自己的脑壳。

呯——

习惯使然，你没有手下留情。你眼冒金星，手指间黏糊糊的，很是滑腻。你扬起眉毛，感觉有点怪异，低头看自己的手。

你的视野被染红了一半，你的手也是红色的，这完全红过头了，你整个手掌都是红的，你又不是掉进染料缸里。

（……这野蛮人是疯子，他还自己打自己。）

模糊的声音灌入你耳朵里，你抬起头，环顾四周。

你这才发现，你被陌生的环境包围了。这里有一堆你没见过的矮房子，你站在结冰的泥石路上，前后都被一群人堵着。

幸好这块地方建筑材料还是比较眼熟，你也不可能走太远，你猜你是神游着走回村子里了。

现在你前面站着四个表情不怀好意的少年，后面站着笑得让人不舒服的三个少年和一个少女。这些人全都是加雷马族，最矮那个也比你高一个头。

你赶紧低头看下去，很好，鱼一点事都没有。然后地上有好几块石头，都沾着血迹。

你的刘海贴在你的额头上，你想起了之前瞪着你的女房东。

小村子里新闻总是传得很快。

“你们扔我石头？”你淡淡地看着面前几个人。

你面前的少年们露出古怪的神色，大概就是那种，看见街上游荡的疯子突然长出了羊角的眼神。又诧异又有些害怕，还有一点恶心。

毕竟他们都扔好一会儿了，结果你看起来仿佛什么都没有感觉到。

这也不怪你。你顾着想烦心事呢……被扔石头砸中脑袋这点小痛，跟战争相比就是微风吹拂，你没注意到很正常。只是血流得很多，你一想到要洗衣服就心烦起来。

“就是打你！”一个少年已经反应过来，又捡起一块石头扔过来。

“野蛮人，滚出我们的村子！”

他准头不好，石头直接从你脖子边上飞过去。不过有他带头，其他人也清醒过来了，前后两边开始不断朝你扔石头。

“去死吧！”

“打间谍！打间谍！”

你身上又中了几块石头，你头上血流如注，白衬衫变成了红色。你不太在意，比起训练时每天都挨空包弹和未开刃的刀乱砍相比，这不过是毛毛雨罢了。

让你站在原地不动的，不是害怕也不是肉体的痛苦，而是你面前的少年们脸上那种，可以说是纯粹的“幸福快乐”的表情。

你苦思冥想。

这里离首都还不是很远，就算真有间谍也去首都了。在这样闭塞的小村子里凭空冒出一个少年间谍的可能性极低。另外，要是你真的是间谍，按理说应该赶紧把你抓起来交给附近的驻军。

所以，他们根本就不在乎你是不是间谍，他们只是在高兴他们可以名正言顺的通过对你扔石头，实现他们的“正义”，得到“荣誉”。

你过去的同伴们就是这样的人，侵略其他国家的加雷马士兵就是这样的人，支持索鲁斯的平民是这样的人，当年把加雷马人驱赶到极地的魔法种族恐怕也是这样的人……以“正义”为名，兴高采烈的做着血腥的“好事”。

你比很多人都要了解这种情况，因为你一生都泡在这种地狱里面。

就算你现在后悔了，这个国家，以及这个世界也不会改变。而你自己也不敢确保自己永远不再做错事。

这就是原因......

你根本不敢去问希斯拉德。

......要是知道阿谢姆跟你的关系，以后你要怎么做？

你是要继续轻松愉快的“多杀几个加尔乌斯然后去死就好了”，还是要去选择“杀死未来所有时空里的索鲁斯”？

你第一次觉得自己只是一个小孩子。以你的阅历，你无法做出选择。

什么是对的，什么是错的。这种问题本来不用思考，只要听从就好了......要是自己来亲自思考这个问题，脚下的地面就好像变成了深渊。

有人伸手碰你的额头。

明明是比石头轻很多的触感，你触电般的后退一步，不知不觉有一道阴影把你整个人彻底笼罩住，你低头发现视野里的华贵长靴，又立即再后退四五步。

你面前的人站着不动。

你环顾前后，看见之前拿石头砸你的人们被黑烟捂着嘴，固定在原地上，地上的石头正忙着自己跳起来砸他们的脑袋。

他们全身都是红褐色的了，大概你也是。

你看着他们白色的眼白。

“他们会死吗？”

你抬起头问你身前的男人。男人皱起眉头，表情好像变得很生气。

他的表情本来就有点生气了，应该说，他根本是在暴怒，你甚至能看出他只是故作姿态，表面上装出这副平和的样子而已。你想不明白他的怒火从何而来。

“我都塞进幻境里面了......他们大概会看见自己被人堵着扔石头的样子吧。不然难道我要浪费口舌跟他们说没半点作用的说教吗......反正我的说教连你都不会听，更不要说那种连百分之一个你都比不上的废物了。”

男人一开口，就数落个没完没了。

“你是有什么毛病吗，被人扔石头还不跑，还站在原地走神？你要走神哪里不能走神，你是觉得自己的血很多吗？”他说着从怀里拿出手帕，轻轻地擦你的脸，手帕擦过的地方，刺痛也同时消失了。“要是你脑子里有毛病，我就该把你关进隔离病房里，给你穿上那种拘束衣，再在你身上插几个管子......”

这种话可太讨厌了。你伸手挣开他的手臂——你是这样打算的，但是他手臂硬得和铁钳一样。你继续被擦脸，你皱着眉头看这个比你高大太多的人，他宽大的雪白衣袖里有肌肉的轮廓。

“你不适合穿白色。”你没头没脑的说了这句话。

“是我穿的吗？”男人皮笑肉不笑，“把这个杂碎的身体套到我身上的人是谁啊……我好像想不起来了。”

“你真的不知道芝诺斯是谁吗？”

“瓦厉斯的儿子。”

“哦。”

“刚知道的。”男人冷冷的看着你：“毕竟是你最喜欢的人，我才想着要去了解一下。结果跟希斯拉德好像完全不是一个类型，真是让人意外。”

“我喜欢他的体格，很高。”

面对表情上突然如鲠在喉的索鲁斯，你晃了晃手上的鱼。

“谢谢你帮我解围，我要回去做饭了，失陪。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小技巧，在我觉得一篇文适合用第一人称来写，但是有些情节我没有勇气用第一人称来写的情况下......我可以用第二人称来解决问题！


End file.
